


Beautiful Tragedy

by simonxriley



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I just want Rorke to be happy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 44,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: Joining the enemy was never part of the plan. But when Corporal Liz Walker was capture by the federation, her feelings for a certain field commander made the choice all the more easier. Choosing Rorke over her family, made things become quiet hostile between them. Then again, love is worth it in the end. Isn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is kinda a prequel to "The Fight" except I'm changing things up a bit. I'd recommend you read "The Fight" first to get the gist of this. I just really wanted to give Rorke some love. Personally I always thought him and Liz made a cute couple and I thought it be nice to see Rorke in a new perspective. I hope you enjoy!

Liz wiped away the tears from her eyes. She tried to re-collect herself before Rorke came to check on her. It's been about 12 or so hours since she's been abducted by the Federation. Liz was out with a group of men, making their rounds around the wall to see if any Feds were trying to make their way in. She spotted some debris that wasn't there before and decided to investigate. That's when they attacked, her men fell one by one. When she was the last one left, that's when they emerged. And that's when she met Gabriel Rorke. 

After relinquishing her weapons she followed them back to their camp. She didn't know why they wanted her but she wanted to find out. The thing she didn't expect but should've know would happen, when two of the Federation soldiers came into her tent at night. Liz pushed those thoughts away as far as she possibly could. Not wanting those horrible memory's to replay in her mind. She sat on her cot and waited patiently, luckily she didn't have to wait long. 

Rorke walked in with two cups of coffee in his hand. "Good. You're awake. Follow me." 

Liz got up and walked over to him. "Here. I thought you'd like some coffee. It's not the best though." 

Liz took the cup from his hand. "Thanks." 

She followed him outside. He seemed, happy in a way. Taking a sip of the coffee she scrunched her face at the taste. "This taste like shit." 

"Mmm." said Rorke as he took another sip of his. 

They were standing outside her tent. Watching his men do whatever they were doing. Liz glanced at Rorke and saw him looking at two of his men and furrowed his brows. 

"Do you mind holding this for a second? I need to go yell at someone." Liz took the cup and nodded. She watched him walk over to the men. He started yelling at them and she saw them almost quiver in fear. His men are afraid of him, she thought.

"This could be used to my advantage. I mean he's pretty attractive, could be fun? and I might be able to get things out of him." she mumbled to herself. 

Liz stopped her brainstorming when she saw him walk over. 

"The problem all settled?" asked Liz while she handed him his coffee back. 

"For now. I swear I'm with a bunch of imbeciles. No offense." 

"None taken." 

Liz tried to think of a way to come on to him that wasn't obvious. It didn't hurt to start up a conversation. "So.......Can I ask you something?" 

Rorke turned his attention on Liz. "Go for it." 

"You're an American. Why are you with the Federation?" Her eyes widened when she heard those words come out of her mouth and she got flustered. "I'm sorry. You don't need to answer that, that was really fucking personal....I'm....I'm gonna stop talking now." 

Liz shook her head at how embarrassing that was. She looked up when she heard him laugh. 

"You're pretty cute. Follow me, I'll tell you the story since it's your father fault to begin with." 

Liz followed Rorke around the stadium. They made it into an encampment. She thought they would be going to his tent but when he led her up a few flights of stairs she realized that wasn't the case. Once there, Rorke opened the door and let Liz in. 

"How chivalrous." She smiled when she got another laugh out of him. 

"Welcome to my office." he joked. 

It was Liz's turn to laugh. She sat down in a chair and Rorke took the other. 

"Well since you want to know how I came to be with the Federation, I'll tell you." 

Rorke then talked about Operation: Return To Sender. It happened back in 2015. He persuaded the president to let the ghosts hunt down the Federation leader Diego Almagro in Caracas. He said the mission was going well minus the little mishap with the dam. Alamgro flooded the city and was planning to escape. He and Elias were broken off from the rest of the group, once they regrouped they took out Almagro. In all the commotion they killed the pilots on the helicopter and it ended up crashing. Half of it broke off and Rorke was holding on. Elias had to choose between saving him or letting him go. He chose the latter. So Rorke fell into the rushing water and was captured hours later. 

Liz let out sigh and shook her head. "Gees. I know this isn't going to change anything, but I'm so sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve it." 

"It's okay. It's not your fault." 

Liz nodded. "Uhm you said ghosts? Wait they're real?" 

Her mind started to race. So the story her dad told her and her brothers were true. 

Rorke gave her a confused look. "You didn't know?" 

"No. I thought what my dad told me was some made up story." 

"Well he was right. The ghosts have been around for quite some time."

"I wonder why he never told us?" 

"Can't answer that. I still can't believe he made something as gorgeous as you." 

Liz smiled and a slight blush formed on her cheeks "You flirting now?" 

"Maybe?" He gave her a wink and she gave a suggestive look in return "Now look who's flirting." 

"What are you gonna do about it?" 

He was going to answer her until his radio went off "Sir we need you at the camp." Rorke sighed through his nose and he looked irritated. He stood up with a groan and looked down at Liz 

"Sorry about that. I don't know how long I'll be, you have free rein. I'll come find you after I've sorted this shit out." 

"Alright. Thanks."

Rorke nodded and she watched him leave the room. She smiled to herself, her plan was working out better than expected and it was a plus he liked her too. Now she just needed to find a way into his bed. "This might be easier than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Liz walked around the encampment. There wasn't much to do and she hated the looks she was getting from the other men, it made her feel uncomfortable. Kicking at the rocks under her boot, she decided to sit on the bleachers, the farthest from the encampment. Watching the men doing different jobs. Liz wanted to make herself comfortable here, since she knows she's never going to see her family again. It was hard, being surrounded by the enemy that no doubt didn't trust her. Rorke seemed too, and she liked that. She hoped she won't blow it with him. 

It was bittersweet being back in her hometown. She missed it, ever since she was 14 she was at different military bases until Elias was stationed at Fort Santa Monica. That's how old she was when the war started. The summer before her freshman year in high school. She hated it, hated that her life got turned upside down in a blink of an eye. It made her reckless. Liz imagine a life as an astronomer, she planned on going to college for that. Now here she was, a Corporal in the US Army Rangers. 

She didn't know how long she sat there, the sun beating down. Eventually she saw Rorke walking over to her. Liz gave him a smile when he got close enough to her. He smiled in return and sat down next to her. 

"How'd everything go?" 

Rorke just scoffed his answer.

"That bad huh?" 

"You have no idea. What'd you do?"

"Sat here for the most part. There's not much to do." 

"No there isn't. Besides trying not to murder anyone." 

Liz laughed. He didn't really like these people, it was understandable. They stayed quiet for a while. Not knowing what to say. But Liz had a plan and she wasn't going to stop until it fell through.......hopefully. 

"So? Why am I here exactly? 

Rorke turned to look at her, "I have no clue. I was just told to get you."   
Liz could tell he was lying but wasn't going to pry, instead she chose the easier route.   
"Oh. Alright." 

She watched some more trucks drive into the encampment. Liz was starting to miss her family a little. It was weird not being by Hesh and Logan's side all day. She felt Rorke clasped her knee and looked down at his hand just resting there. 

"You're good. But I'm better." She placed her hand on his thigh and slowly worked her way up towards the front of his pants. The small gasps that came from him was like music to her ears. She pouted when he stood up, she was expecting him to say something but, he just grabbed her by the hand and led her up the stairs. 

Still hand and hand, they were practically jogging to his 'office'. Rorke turned to her uncertainty etching his features. "You okay with doing this?" 

"Fuck yeah." 

Rorke opened the door and pulled Liz in, shutting and locking it after. He turned around and Liz saw the suggestive look spread all over his face. She looked up at him, he was good foot taller than her. Rorke closed the gap between them, he held onto her hips and easily picked her up. Liz wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. Almost involuntary, Liz crushed their lips together. A smile formed on her lips when she heard him hum into the kiss. He walked over and laid Liz down on the desk without breaking the kiss. Rorke moved down to her neck, kissing and sucking at it. She moaned and ground her hips against him for good measure. He grunted against her neck and she smiled. Stopping his attack on her neck to give her a glare.

"You're such a little tease. I like that." He leaned down and kissed her once more, this time deepening the kiss. 

His hands felt up every part of her. She pulled away to catch a breath."Forget this foreplay shit. Just fuck me." 

Rorke smirked, pulled her off the desk and spun her around. Liz rested on her elbows while he undid her pants and pulled them down. She heard the zipper of his pants and glanced over her shoulder to see him pull down his pants just enough to get his member out. He was a good size and thick too. She licked her lips and waited. A small gasp escaped her when one of his hands went in between her legs. 

"Fuck you're wet." Rorke whispered in her ear before nipping it. It sent a shiver down her spine, that she took no interest in concealing. 

He place himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside. Once he was fully in he let her get adjusted to his size. Liz pushed back on him to make him move. He laughed and slapped her ass before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into her. Liz clutched the side of the desk while he rode her. She couldn't help but smile, her plan was working, and a lot faster than she anticipated. Liz snapped out of it when Rorke started to lose his control, then after a few more thrusts, he spilled every last drop he had in her. Liz felt him throb inside her and she loved the feeling of it. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before pulling out. zipping back up his pants and sitting down in one of the chairs. Liz stayed where she was for a moment to collect herself. Once she did, she pulled back on her pants and sat down on his lap. 

They were both coming down from their little adventure. All you could hear were their heavy breathing. Liz didn't expect it to be that good, or even liked it as much as she did. 

"Did I wear you out?" asked Liz 

Rorke glared at her for a second before answering her. "No. It's been a while. It's not like I'm hooking up with people everyday or at all." 

"Well then, why don't I change that." Liz gave him a smirk and his eyes lit up. 

"Really?" 

"Yes really. That was the best sex I have ever had. And plus, you're pretty hot." 

"That's mutual. Alright then. The longer the boss doesn't know I have you, the longer our fun can last." He leaned up to kiss her again. She tried to conceal a laugh but failed. Rorke gave her a questionable look. 

"Sorry. It's just.....I slept with my dad's former commanding office.....and liked it......a lot. He would freak." 

"Finding out I just fucked his very attractive daughter and that he thinks I'm dead, he definitely would." 

"Mmm. So tonight?" 

"Don't even bother going to your tent tonight. We'll be sharing mine until further notice." 

"I like the sound of that." 

Liz leaned down to kiss him. Things were working out perfectly, now sharing his tent she didn't have to worry about the other men. Then she though back on what he said about the boss not knowing she was there. She pulled away showing concern over her face.

"What's wrong?" 

"You said the boss doesn't know I'm here? Will one of your men tell him once they find out what's going on between us?" 

"They're too afraid of me to do anything. Don't worry about it." 

"Alright." 

They spent the next hour or so in the 'office' away from everyone outside. It was short lived when his radio went off. He groaned and answered it. His tone was ever so angry. Liz though it was cute. It looked like they needed him again, Liz got off his lap to let him stand up. He clipped his radio back on and sighed. 

"Sorry about this.....again. Why don't we both go check it out?" 

"Okay." 

They walked back out into the encampment and to the men who needed Rorke. The closer they got, Liz saw a guy down on his knees and his hands were tied. 

"We got one of them sir." said one of the Feds. He was military that's for sure. Was this person a member of the ghost Liz thought. But why would Rorke want him? 

"You're not gonna get anything from me." said the guy. 

He looked over at Liz and gave her an almost disgusted look. She forgot momentarily that she was still in her Rangers uniform and she wasn't bound, so he took her for a traitor. 

"Well. Let me see if I can change your mind."   
Liz watched Rorke take out his gun and shoot him in the shoulder. The man cried out in pain and then laughed. "You're gonna have to do better than that." 

Rorke motioned for his men to pick him up. "You know where to take him." After they started moving him, he turned to Liz. 

"Why don't you head on back to my tent. This is going to take a while and I don't want you to see it." 

"Okay......" 

Liz was a little confused about what was going on but she wasn't stupid enough to know he was going to torture that man. He seemed to notice and grabbed on of her hands. "I'll explain everything tonight." 

"Looking forward to it." 

Rorke leaned down to kiss her once more before departing. Liz watched him leave for a brief moment before glancing around. Some of the men acted like they didn't see anything, Liz knew they did. She sighed through her nose and headed to his tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz walked into Rorke's tent. It was pretty spacious. There was a table in the middle with paper sprawled out onto it and a map. A small weaponry case, filled with ammo, grenades and flash bangs. She walked over to the table and glanced over the notes. It wasn't much just upcoming stuff for Rorke. She wondered how eventful her time here will be. Rorke was a mystery to her. He abducts her, but gives her free rein through the camp. And he was so quick to hook up with her. She didn't understand. Thinking that her plan would take days, maybe even weeks to succeed. But here she was, waiting for him in his tent. Did he actually like her that much? Time will tell. 

Liz walked around the tent. She was wondering if she would see any personal items from him. She got nothing, besides his dog tags. She sat on his cot and waited. He said he would be a while and she was already bored. She laid down and decided maybe a little nap might help pass the time. Letting her mind wonder until finally sleep overtook her. 

Rorke walked in with two trays of food. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Liz asleep on his cot. A small smile forming on his lips. He set the trays down on the table and watched her for a moment. She looked peaceful, his eyes traced up and down her lean body. He liked her, liked the fire in her. She wasn't like her bastard father. Rorke felt like he could tell her anything, he wanted too but wasn't sure how she would take things. A slight pang of guilt hit him, she was to special to fully brainwash and he didn't want her going through what he did. She doesn't deserve that. He crouched down next to her and gently shook her. "Liz. Time to get up." 

Liz mumbled something incoherent and swatted her hand at the air. "Come on gorgeous, I've brought food." 

Liz opened her eyes and glared at Rorke for a moment before sitting up. Rorke smirked and stood up to retrieve the trays from the table. He handed her her tray and sat down next to Liz. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome. How was your nap?" 

"Can't complain. How was your torturing segment?" 

Rorke faltered for a brief second and turned to Liz with a bewildered look. 

"What? I'm not stupid. What you do isn't any of my business unless you want me to know. It's not like I'm gonna be terrified of you because of it."   
"Really?" 

"Yes really. From what I can tell you seem like a pretty decent guy. Who's really good in bed." She gave him a wink before taking a bite of her food. It wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. 

"Thanks for the compliment.......Can I ask you something?" 

"Go for it." 

"What made you so reckless? The Feds have been tracking you for a while and what I can tell, you're very angry." 

Liz sighed and put the tray of food down on the ground. "I've always loved the stars, ever since I was a little girl. Then that love grew and I wanted to know more about anything that had to do with space. By the age of 13 I decided that I wanted to be an astrophysicist. I was planning on doing good in high school and then get into a good college and get my PHD. Then all of that got taken from me when the war started. I was angry, confused, even a little scared. And the person I needed the most pushed me to the side like I wasn't important. All dad cared about were my brothers, especially when they joined the army. There wasn't anything else for me to do so I joined too, and dad wanted us together. It helped with the anger for a while. Then being stuck with my brothers didn't help. I hated how everyone loved Hesh and how they said he was a 'natural born' leader. I didn't have an outlet for my anger, so I used the Feds for it when we were outside the wall." 

"Jesus. Well there's two people in this world Elias has wronged. My job is to hunt the ghosts." 

"As in kill?" 

"Yeah. The guy that you saw earlier, is one of them." 

"My dad never leaves Santa Monica and I can't help you with the rest." 

"Boss doesn't want us attacking. Which I find very annoying." 

"Someday you might get the chance." 

"I hope. I'm sorry about what happened." 

"Me too." 

xXx

Liz has been there for 3 weeks now. And every morning she finds herself in Rorke's arms. They ended up putting both their cots together to make it more easier on them. Liz was growing very fond of Rorke and was starting to even have a little crush on him. She longed for their nights together, his men already knew what was going on between them. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. The only issue they had was the boss knows Rorke has her. They were going to meet him in Caracas later today. Now, she was perfectly fine snuggled up to Rorke. They both woke up way too early, now spending their time in each others arms and talking. Liz could sense something was off and her curiosity got the better of her. She maneuvered herself so she was looking at him. 

"What's wrong?" 

Rorke leaned up and kissed her passionately. Her brain short circuit for a moment, he then maneuvered their positions so he was on top of her. He kept the kiss going, deepening it. Liz didn't realize her legs were being nudge apart, she finally snapped to, when he slowly started to enter her. Settling back down, she knew he was doing this to postpone his answer. Liz will let him have his fun, and then she'll get an answer out of him. She moaned into the kiss as soon as he started thrusting. One of his hands cupped the side of her face, while the other went between her legs, rubbing small circles over her still overly sensitive clit. It didn't take long for both of them to hit their high. Rorke broke the kiss and looked down at her, a smile forming on his face. Liz returned the smile, but she could also see sadness in his eyes. He gave her a chaste kiss before fall back onto his cot. 

Liz maneuvered herself so she was leaning on her elbow. "That was clever, but you're still telling me what's wrong." 

Rorke sighed and grabbed something from underneath his cot, pulling out a file and handing it to Liz. She sat up and looked through it. There was a picture of her attached to a few pages. She skimmed over them but when something caught her eye, she slowed down to read it. Rorke sat up after a moment and watched her. After another moment she set the file down and said. "That's why the Federation wants me?" 

"Yeah. They think we would make a good couple.........I mean team." 

"I'd think we make a good couple too. It said brainwashing though." 

"That's what happened to me. After I was caught, I found myself in some hole in the ground, being fed food mixed with the poison of exhautic plants and getting tortured. It was excruciating and exacting." 

"Jesus. God I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. I don't want that happening to you. You don't deserve it."

"Do you think we could persuade the boss? He did say he thinks we would make a good team and clearly there's something between us." 

"We could try but.........I could always let you go back home as long as you did something for me?" 

"What would that be?" 

"Find any information about the Ghosts whereabouts and contact me the locations." 

"No." 

Rorke looked to her in shock. "No?" 

"Yes, no. I'm not leaving you. Don't even ask me too." 

"Why? Don't you miss your family?" 

"Because maybe after these 3 weeks of being here, I started to fall in love with you. And I know you feel the same. And no I don't miss them, Logan occasionally." 

Rorke's eyes lit up briefly. "You're right! I didn't mean to fall but I did and I'm glad I did. You've made my life more meaningful since you've came into it. I feel like I can tell you anything." 

Liz grabbed his hand and held it between hers. "I'm glad you did too. And you can, you know you can. We'll figure out the other stuff once we get there. Gabriel Rorke, you're stuck with me now!" 

Liz leaned over and kissed him, she felt him smile into it. After she broke the kiss to look at him, a big smile plastered over her face. He looked truly happy, something she hasn't really seen with him. It made her happy knowing it was because of her. "Well then. Elizabeth Walker, you're stuck with me too." 

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" 

xXx

Liz was looking out across Caracas. There were in some tall building in the city. Rorke was talking with the 'boss' and she was left out in the waiting room. The place was not short of any Federation soldiers. Everywhere you looked, you saw one. She looked out one of the floor to ceiling windows, the city was like new. It was hard to believe it was flooded twelve years ago. Finally Rorke came out and got. "He wants to see you." 

Liz stood up. "Alright let's get this over with."   
She went to walk but Rorke stopped her. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm not gonna be in there with you. He doesn't want me too." 

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." 

"Alright." Liz leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before departing. She walked into the office of Jose Almargro. Diego Almagro's younger brother, he took over after his brothers death. They pretty much looked the same. 

He motioned for Liz to sit and she obliged. "So you're the infamous Liz that's been mowing down my men." 

"Yes sir." 

"You're younger and smaller than I expected." 

"Uhh...." Liz didn't know what to say, she didn't want to fuck things up for herself. 

"Rorke has told me you two have become quite close?" 

"Yes sir, we have." A small smile formed on her lips but quickly disappeared. 

"Good. And he's made a good case on why we shouldn't brainwash you." 

"He did sir?" 

"Yes. And it seems like you're loyal to him....for now. I'll postpone the brainwashing until I think you're starting to slip. As of right now, you're his right hand man." 

"Yes sir." 

"You can leave now." 

Liz nodded and got up to leave. All she could think about was Rorke sticking his neck out for her. When she walked out, she spotted him as quickly as he spotted her. They met somewhere in the middle, Liz could tell Rorke look worried. "Are you gonna tell me the news?" 

"No brainwashing as of yet and I'm your right hand man." 

"Really?" His eyes lit up and he leaned down to kiss her. 

"Yep. So what's next?" 

"Why don't we head back to my place and tomorrow we'll get you some more clothes. And I'll give you your weapons back." 

"Okay."  
xXx

Liz walked into his apartment. It was nice....and modern. As soon as you walked in, you saw a decent living room area. She could see a gray couch, black coffee table, a desk with a computer and two small bookshelves. Too the left of her was a pretty spacious kitchen that she couldn't wait to get her hands on. She walked into the living room and looked around, there wasn't much decor. Liz understood why, he did however have a good size balcony looking out over the city. 

"I know it's not much....but I hope you'll like it." 

"No it's perfect. I already do and I am dying to get my hands on that kitchen." 

Rorke raise an eyebrow and gave her an amused look. "So you like to cook huh?" 

"A matter of fact I do. And baking." 

"The kitchen's all yours." 

"You don't like to cook?" 

"I do. I'm hardly ever here though, what's the point. And you seem more enthused about it anyways." 

"Why don't we cook together? Make it a couples thing." 

"I think I'll like that." 

He leaned down and kissed her, without breaking the kiss he picked her up and set her on the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled away after a moment to catch his breath. "You seem happy?" 

"I am. I haven't felt this happy in a long time." 

"That's good. Why don't I make you even more happier.....in the bedroom?" 

"Like I'd say no to that." 

Liz hopped off of the counter and was lead into the bedroom. The bedroom was spacious, there was a queen size bed in the middle, with two nightstands on each side of it. A decent size closet and a dresser. Other than that it was bare, no decor at all. Rorke gently tossed her onto the bed and was on top of her seconds later, and he did exactly as he promised. 

They were eating take out in bed, Liz didn't even bother to get dressed. The sun was starting to set over the city. Liz felt content and not afraid of what the future might hold. It was a nice change, maybe the change she needed. All because of one former Ghost member. She took another bite of her pizza and stared out the window. It felt like the war just......ended. Most of the fighting was at the wall, not much in Federation territory. She enjoyed it. 

Rorke stared at a spaced out Liz. A small smile forming on his lips. She was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. And he couldn't believe she was his. He wondered what made her fall for him. He didn't understand it. All the horrible shit he has done in the past 10 years didn't seem to bother her. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The small gesture snapped her out of her daze. 

"Huh?" 

"I didn't say anything. You're cute when you space out like that." 

"Thanks.......I think." 

"You are." 

"Okay, I'll take your compliment gees." said Liz sarcastically. 

"No need to be sarcastic......" 

Liz laughed and took another bite. Rorke got unusually quiet, he looked to be lost in thought. "What's wrong?" 

Rorke turned to her and said. "I've been wanting to ask you something but........I'm kinda embarrassed too." 

"Embarrassed? You don't seem like you would be the type." 

"I'm not. Usually. I do seem to get a little flustered around you." 

"That's cute. Go on ask me." 

"Alright. How old are you?" 

"That was it? You were embarrassed to ask me how old I was?" 

"Yes. I know it sounds stupid. Just answer the question please." 

Liz laughed. "Alright, alright. I'm 22." 

Rorke eyes widened and Liz could tell he was figuring how much older he was than her. "Gees....I'm 29 years older than you." 

"And?" 

"I don't know. You just don't seemed to be bothered by any of this?" 

Liz maneuvered herself so she was straddling him. "I'm not. Meeting you changed my life for the better. For the first time in a very long time, I've felt safe and happy. The heart wants what the heart wants. And I want you." 

She leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss before pulling away to look at him. He eyes started to glisten and a smile spread across both their faces. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Liz has been with Rorke 6 months now. They were on their way to meet with Victor Ramos about the progress on some satellite. Liz fell asleep 15 minutes into the flight and was now using Rorke as a pillow. He didn't mind, a small smile formed on his lips as he looked down at a sleeping Liz. He brushed some of her hair out of her face, wondering how she could even sleep in a chopper. The thought of Liz being the best thing in his life has crossed his mind more than once, and it was true. He's changed a little since she's came into his life. He's more happy and stress free. But is still ruthless as he was before. 

Rorke didn't want to go back to his old ways. Waking up alone with some ridiculous order from Almagro. He only had one goal and that was to kill the Ghosts, especially one Elias Walker. That use to be the only thing that kept him going. To finally get his revenge, it was something he longed for. Ever since he was left to die 10 years ago. Now the only other thing to keep him going was Liz. He wondered what the future held for them. 

They were getting closer to the facility and he needed to wake Liz up. He gently shook her to wake her up, he expected some incoherent mumbling and a wave of her hand. This time all he got was "I'm awake." from her. She slowly sat up and stretched. 

He could tell something was wrong and that was something he didn't like. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I just don't feel good, that's all." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

Liz turned to him and saw the concern shown all over his face. She linked their arms together "It's nothing to worry about, just that time of month." 

"Ah. Well you still should have said something." 

Liz shot him a look. "Yes Gabe, I will tell you every single time I'm not feeling well." 

"Good." 

"Good." Liz scoffed

"We're almost there. And then you can lay down."   
"After I see the satellite." 

"Yes dear." 

It was another 15 minutes until the got there. Liz slowly got out of the chopper when it touched down. Walking side by side they headed inside to meet with Victor. Liz liked Victor, he was kind and very smart. Once inside they met Victor right by the door. 

"Ah Liz, you are looking as beautiful as ever." said Victor 

"You're too kind. You're not looking to bad yourself." 

Liz glanced over to see the annoyed look on Gabe's face. It made her chuckle. 

"Sir." 

"Just show me the damn satellite." said Rorke

Rorke and Liz followed Victor to where the satellite was being assembled. Once they entered the room Liz's mouth dropped down to the floor. 

"Holy shit." said Liz. 

It looked like a normal satellite but with a hell of a weapons package. 

"Is everything in order?" asked Rorke

"Yes sir. We're just loading the weapons package and we can launch." 

"Good. The boss will be pleased." 

"Uh don't want to rain on your parade but if you cut the missiles down to half the size they are now, you'll be able to carry more and do more destruction. You guys do want to win this war right?" 

"How many do we carry now?" 

"30. They're the best missiles we have sir." 

"What about her plan? How many would we have if we cut them down?" 

"60 maybe 90? But that would take time sir. I'm not sure how the boss would feel about it." 

"I'll deal with the boss. As of right now cease what you're doing and wait for my order." 

"Yes sir." 

Liz gave Victor a small smile before she left with Rorke. They were in the room they were staying at for the night before they departed to where ever they were going next. Liz was lying down on the bed while Rorke talked to the boss. It looked like he was agreeing on Liz's plan. As soon as Rorke was done he sat on the bed next to Liz. 

"How'd you come up with that plan anyways?" 

"I mentioned something like that when I was still with my family. But since I'm a subordinate I should keep my mouth shut about things like that. I know that I at least have a chance to be heard here." 

"I'm glad you did. This will definitely change the tide of war once it's complete." 

"Mmm." 

Liz closed her eyes and tried to settled her stomach. She's been feeling nauseous for a few weeks now. And didn't understand why. She peaked open an eye to see Rorke staring at her. "Yes?" 

"How long have you been feeling like this?" 

"A few weeks why?" 

"There could be something wrong?" 

"Could be. Or I just caught something. It's nothing to worry about." 

"Liz. Can we please just get you checked out?" 

Liz opened her eyes and sighed. "Alright. If it makes you feel better?"   
"Thank you." 

They walked to the nearest 'doctor', each facility had one for emergencies. Liz didn't think it would do much good, but he seemed worried and Liz didn't want that. The only thing the doc could do was take some blood and see if there was anything abnormal. It was a 10 minute wait, so Liz and Rorke stayed in the room waiting. She paced around the room bored out of her mind, she'd rather be sleeping. Finally the doctor came in and had a concerned look on his face. Liz glanced over at Rorke to see worry plastered all over it. 

"What is it?" asked Rorke 

"You're gonna want to sit down for this." said the doc

Liz and Rorke obliged and waited patiently for the doc to continue. 

"First off she's completely healthy. But there's a little problem." 

"Can we please cut to the chase doc?" asked Liz 

The doctor nodded. "You're pregnant." 

Liz and Rorke's face visible paled. Did she hear that right? She can't be.....

"Are you sure?" asked Liz 

"Yes. I check 3 times and each time it came back positive." 

Liz nodded. "But that's not the issue." 

"Then what is?" asked Rorke. 

"We don't have the resources for this.......Look this is your decision and your decision only...but if you do decided on keeping the child and there's any complications during childbirth, you might lose either the child or even both of their lives." 

"We'll talk about it tonight and make a decision." said Liz 

"Okay."   
They walked back to their room and Liz sat on the bed and rubbed her temples. Liz looked up to see Rorke was just standing there, she gave him a confused look. 

"I'm sorry." 

"You don't need to apologize." 

"I should though. I knocked you up Liz." 

"I'm aware. But the damage is already done. Now we need to decide on what to do." 

Rorke nodded and sat down next to her. "What do you want to do?" 

"To be perfectly honest. I want this baby." 

"I do too. What about the complications?" 

"Women have been giving birth for years. I think if we tell the boss, he should be able to come up with something. The only real issue we'll have is I won't be able to fly once I hit the 8th month mark." 

"Okay. So we're doing this?" 

"Yeah. We're doing it." 

Rorke leaned down and gave her a kiss. This wasn't how Liz expected her life to go. She wasn't expecting to join the enemy or fall in love with her dad's former commanding officer. But here she was, now carrying the next generation of the Rorke name. Liz was happy though, happy how her life was turning out. But she was also terrified. She's never dealt with a child before and she hoped what they say is true, that your mothering instincts kick in once you have the child. 

They spent the rest of the night in each others arms. Talking about baby names and how overprotective Rorke will be. The last thing Rorke expected was to fall in love have a child on the way. He didn't know what he would be like as a dad. His dad was hardly ever around and he wanted to make a better life for his child. Liz was now asleep in his arms and he couldn't help but smile down at her.


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks later

Liz couldn't sleep. Deciding it was best to get up and get some fresh air. They were back home. Back in Caracas. The boss gave them some time off since he agreed on Liz's idea for the satellite and that he didn't need Rorke for anything special. Liz put on the kettle for some tea. She turned on the burner with a sigh. She hasn't had a good nights rest since that fateful night. 

It was their first night back home. They were both on cloud 9 and more in love with each other than before. After they told the doctor they were keeping the baby, he congratulated them and performed an ultrasound. Liz was around 9 weeks along and the baby had a strong and healthy heartbeat. They spent the day talking about where the nursery would be and what it would look like. Liz had everything planned, from where the crib and rocking chair would go to all the decor that would be in the room too. And how their apartment would go from nearly spotless to toys and baby products everywhere. They were ecstatic and couldn't wait to meet their little bundle of joy. 

Then it happened. Liz abruptly woke up to heavy cramping in her pelvis area. She clutched at her stomach in pain. Not knowing what was going on she woke Gabe up in a panic. She tried telling him what was going on but nothing was coming out. It wasn't until she felt something wet between her thighs that she knew what was happening. When she brought her hand back up she saw it. Saw the red covering her fingers. 

After going to the hospital and getting the conformation that Liz suffered a miscarriage. Rorke held on tightly to a sobbing Liz, he tried to hold himself together, but couldn't. Now both mourning the loss of their unborn child. 

Even though she wasn't that far along, Liz already loved that child and couldn't wait to watch him or her grow up. Now all of that was taken from her, from them. She didn't like dealing with a lose, especially a lose of your own child. But she has Gabe, he's been her rock through all of this. The miscarriage didn't just affect her, it affect him too. He just wasn't the once to show his emotions and he didn't want to bother Liz with his troubles. 

Liz poured the steeping hot water into the mug and let the tea steep for a few moments. Once it was to her liking she added her milk and sugar and sat down on the couch. It wasn't long until Rorke came out of the bedroom. She gave him a small smile as he sat down next to her. She took a sip of her tea and set it on the coffee table. "You don't need to stay up with me. I'm okay."   
"I want too. I don't like you going through this alone." 

"You don't either. I know you're not the one to show emotions well, but I want you to tell me your problems. We're in this together." That seemed to be the right push he needed. 

"I wanted that child. I wish there was something I could have done." 

"Neither of us could have prevented what happened. And so did I." 

"I know. Do you think we'll ever actually have one?" 

"Yes I do. I have no idea as to when we will, but I know we'll have a few little ones eventually."

"A few huh?" He gave her a small smirk, which made her laugh a little. It was a joyous sound to his ears. 

"Why not? I've always wanted 2 or 3 little ones of my own." 

"I wouldn't mind that. It's strange to think I would even have a family one day." 

"Did you ever actually want a family? I mean before all of this happened." 

"No. The job left little time for a social life and I didn't want to bring any kids into the world and not help raise them." 

"What changed your mind?" 

"You." 

Liz leaned over and kissed him. This was a stepping stone in their relationship. Rorke was starting to open up more with his emotions and they were slowly getting over the loss of their child. They maneuvered themselves so they were lying down on the couch. A few moments later they were out like a light. 

xXx

It was a few days later and the boss still didn't need them back yet. Liz started to sleep a little better and Rorke was still slowly opening up. She didn't expect him to pour his heart out to her right away, so any small thing that was bothering him was good enough for her. Liz was sitting at the counter looking through a cookbook he bought her a week or so ago. There were a lot of things she wanted to bake. Rorke was out getting a few groceries. Liz's eye caught a glimpse of something that look delicious. She started to read the ingredients when the front door opened. The first thing she saw were the floors in his hands. They were lilies, her favorite flower. She got up to meet him, a smile showing on her face. 

"You know. I'm really loving this romantic side of you." 

"Well I am the romantic type." 

Liz scoffed. "You have your ways." 

He set the grocery's on the counter and handed Liz her flowers. "Thank you for the flowers though." 

She grabbed a vase from the cabinet and filled it with some water. Then placed the flowers in it. 

"You deserved something special." 

"So do you." 

"I already have something special." 

Rorke pulled her close to him and kissed her. Liz smiled into the kiss. If she went back in time and told her younger self that she would fall in love with her dad's former commanding officer, she would have gone into hysterics. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Liz could tell something was on his mind. She could see it in his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" 

Rorke rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Why did you choose to stay?" 

"You! Do you really think you're that incapable of being loved?" 

"Yes. With all the shit that I have done, past and present. It's a miracle that I still get to wake up next to you every morning." 

"You're stuck with people who have done terrible shit to you. None of what happened to you is your fault. You didn't ask for this life. What you've done and might do in the future isn't going to turn me away from loving you." 

"I don't deserve you." 

"Yes you do." 

xXx

Later that night Liz was reading a book while Rorke was cleaning his .44 magnum. Something changed between them since their talk earlier. He seemed......lighter in a way. But it made her happy. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her dad. She knows she'll never know the old Rorke but this one is just as good. He stopped cleaning his gun and turned to Liz. "This is random but......what's gonna happen when we run into your family?" 

"If you think I'm going to stop you from accomplishing your goal then think again, cause I'm not." 

"I believe you it's just, they're gonna want you back." 

Liz sighed and put down her book. "They probably will at first." He gave her a confused look and she couldn't help but smile to herself. "I'm gonna be marked as a traitor when I tell them the truth. After that the only one that will most likely still talk to me is Logan." 

"You would tell them about us?" 

"Yes. I honestly can't wait to see their faces when I do." 

"You really didn't get along with them did you?" 

"Nope. Just Logan." 

"Okay. I was just curious." 

"Understandable." 

They went back to what they were previously doing. Except this time, Liz couldn't concentrate on her book. She could easily tell he was afraid of losing her. And she wanted to show him that wasn't the case, that she would be by his side for the rest of his days. Maybe as time went by he would figure that out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is actually a little bit longer than the previous chapters. Also I plan on having this coincide with the actual Ghosts timeline very soon. Hope you enjoy!

2 Months Later

Liz was trying to keep herself warm. It didn't help that it was below freezing and night time. She just wanted to go inside and get warm. Rorke left her in charge while he gave his report to the boss. She didn't understand why she had to stay outside, they weren't doing anything important, just bringing in supplies. All she had to do was tell the men where the stuff went and Liz was pretty sure they knew where the stuff went. 

They were at an oil rig down in the Antarctic. The boss sent them down there to make sure everything was working properly. They couldn't afford to lose it, it would supply them with enough oil for years to come. Luckily everything was working fine. Liz kicked at some snow and let out a sigh. She glanced around and spotted some men putting a case in one of the other buildings, then she saw a familiar face. It was Rorke, he was talking to someone. A thought formed in her head and she got a handful of snow and started packing it down to make a snowball. 

Once it was to her liking she waited until he was done talking. As soon as the other guy walked away, she threw it. Hitting him right in the chest. Rorke looked from his chest to Liz who had a big smile on her face. He didn't say anything, he just picked up some snow, made a snowball and threw it at Liz. Hitting her in the shoulder. They both laughed and walked over to meet each other. Liz leaned up to kiss him. 

"Why don't we head inside and I'll warm you up." said Rorke who was giving her a suggestive look. 

"Yes please." 

xXx

They both collapsed on the bed in a panting mess. Liz was definitely warm now and sweaty. Laying side by side the only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing between them. Liz turned to look at Rorke who was discarding the condom in the trash. Every since the incident they were more careful now. It didn't help that the condoms were limited and Liz wasn't aloud to go on birth control. She sighed and covered herself up with the blanket.

"Liz?" 

"Yeah?."   
"Do you ever think about leaving?" 

"As in leaving the Federation?" 

"Yeah. To just up and leave. To go somewhere different, away from all of this........and live a happy life. Together." 

Liz sat up and turned to him. "We will get that happy life. But if we left we would be hunted, and that's no way to live." 

Rorke sighed. "I know." 

"And I thought you wanted to kill the Ghosts? You wouldn't get the chance if we left." 

"I don't care about that anymore. Yes, apart of me still wants revenge but the only thing I care about in this world, is you." 

"I only care about you too." Liz snuggled up next to him. Her head was on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She looked up at him and said. "What if we do it together? Hunt them down I mean." 

Rorke looked at her in bewilderment. That wasn't something he was expecting her to say. "You would do that?" 

"Yes. There's a lot of things I would do for you Gabe." 

"There's a lot I would do for you too Liz." 

Liz smiled. They became quiet after that. Liz became lost in thought. She hated that he still thinks he doesn't deserve to be loved. He's not the monster he thinks he is. He still has his humanity in him. Rorke could tell something was wrong and he didn't like that. 

"Is everything okay? You're very quiet tonight." 

Liz sighed and sat up. "I just don't like the fact you still think you don't deserve to be loved. You're not the monster you think you are." 

"I'm trying to get better, I am. It's just, it's hard to try and break out of what they did to me." 

"The thing is. You already have." 

"What do you mean?" He looked at her in confusion. 

"If you were the monster you think you are, I wouldn't be here with you right now. I would be stuck in that hole. You have shown nothing but kindness and love since I've came here. Who you are out there isn't who you really are." 

Rorke didn't say anything. He was just contemplating her words. Liz grabbed his hand and held it between hers. She waited patiently for him to say something. Eventually he did. 

"If I'm not the weapon they made me to be, I'd either be back in that hole or dead. But you're right, that's not who I am." 

"True. I never thought about it that way. I just don't want to think of yourself as a monster, that's all." 

Rorke nodded. Liz went back to her original position snuggled up next to him. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms. Liz wondered how it would be once her family found her alive........and with the enemy. But she made her decision and will never regret it. 

xXx

It was a few day later and Liz was taking cover behind a bolder. They came under attack by some US troops near the wall that secures Dallas. Rorke sent her and a hundred or so Feds to see if they could get in. She didn't mind, she liked being in charge. And the men didn't seem to mind either, they all seemed to like her. Liz threw a flash bang in front of her and waited for it to go off before she peaked out. Once she did, her and another Fed took out the 3 men that were pushing forward. 

Liz went back under cover to change her mag. Once she did, she peaked out only to feel a sharp pain hit her shoulder. The impact sent her to the ground. She stayed on the ground while the other guy took out whoever just shot her. Liz sat up and put pressure on her shoulder. She turned her attention to the other guy that was with her, and by the look on his face she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. 

"We need to move."   
"Why?" 

"I spot another 50 or so soldiers coming and we're the only ones left." 

Liz nodded and stood up. They made their way back to encampment. Her shoulder hurt and she was annoyed she was even shot in the first place. Once they were there, the other guy that Liz never asked for his name took her rifle to put it away. Scrunching her face at the pain, she pulled her hand away to see it covered in blood. Liz turned around just in time to see Rorke right next to her with a worried expression. 

"What happened? Are you alright?" 

"Fuckers shot me." 

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." 

Rorke gently grabbed her hand and led her to the medical tent. She shrugged off her jacket and sat down on one of the tables. The doctor came over with some medical supplies and started to assess her wound. Unfortunately the bullet didn't go through and was stuck in her shoulder. The doctor looked between her and Rorke, concern showing over his face. 

"The bullet is lodged into her shoulder. We're going to need to extract it, but it's going to be painful." said the doc 

"Do we have any alcohol?" 

"No. Just what I use here." 

"Fuck. Just do it." 

The doctor nodded and started getting to work on getting the bullet out. She gripped the table so hard her knuckles were turning white. Rorke saw how much pain she was in and rushed to her side. Liz was trying not to scream, eventually that failed. She had her eyes shut so she couldn't see the look on Rorke's face. But she could sense he was angry. At who? She didn't know. Finally the bullet was out and Liz wiped the tears from her eyes. The doctor patched up the wound and put her arm in a sling. She said her thanks and walked back outside with Rorke. 

Once they were outside Rorke leaned down and planted a kiss on her before turning and walking away. She watched him go with sad eyes. She didn't yell back or asked him what he was doing, she just watch him leave. Liz sighed and went to their tent, deciding to lay down for a bit. She ended up falling asleep for a bit, only to wake up alone. Liz sighed and headed back out. It was late, she walked around the camp hoping to find him. When she couldn't she asked the nearest person. They told her he left with a group of men. 

Liz thanked him and turned just in time to see headlights from a jeep. She walked over to see him get out of the passenger seat. Liz could tell he had some blood on him. Rorke walked over to her, she didn't say anything, just stared at the blood stains on his clothes. 

"Why'd you leave?" 

"I needed to show them what happens when they hurt someone I love." 

"But I needed you here, with me." 

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't let this slide." 

"It's okay. Just don't up and leave without telling me. I can't stand the thought of losing you." 

Rorke nodded and Liz went in for a hug. He smelled like sweat and blood but she didn't care. She pulled away, grabbed his hand and led him back to their tent. Sitting back down on her cot she watched him change into a new pair of clothes. He was so well built and Liz loved every part of him. She was snapped back into reality when he threw his shirt at her. Liz grabbed the shirt from her head and said. "Oh that's real great, hurt your already hurt girlfriend some more." 

She threw the shirt back to him and laughed. This was the first time she said the 'G' word out loud and she loved the sound of it. 

Rorke laughed and put on his shirt. A few seconds later he was seated right next to her. This man was her's and she was his, they belonged to each other. And to say she couldn't be more happy. The only thing she wished for was that she was still carrying their child. Liz would have been around 5 months now and would no doubt have a small bump. She pushed that thought away, now wasn't the time to get upset. She knew they would have a family someday and she believed it. Liz laid down on her cot, she turned to her side to get a little more comfortable. Then she felt Rorke's arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. After a long stressful day Liz couldn't wait to fall asleep in Rorke's arms. 

xXx

Liz's bullet wound was healing well and she no longer needed a sling. They were now at a floating industrial complex in the golf. Liz loved being with Rorke and apart of the Federation. She was respected by him and the men here. But she hated moving every 12 hours. It was kinda annoying but she was getting use to it. She was making her way up to Rorke's office with some coffee, he's been going over paperwork for the past 2 hours. Getting out of the elevator she looked out over the golf for a moment. Liz loved the smell of the ocean. She turned and walked the rest of the way to his office. 

Liz spotted him from the small windows on the door. He looked quite hot being all serious. She opened the door and walked over to him. 

"Coffee for a Mister Rorke." 

She set down her coffee and sat on his lap. Glancing at the abundance of papers scattered around the desk. He gave her a kiss to the forehead "Thanks beautiful." 

"You're welcome. How's this coming along?" 

"Eh." 

"So not good then?" 

"Exactly." 

"Then let me take your mind off of it for a few minutes." 

Liz leaned up to kiss him, a small moan leaving him when her hand fondled the front of his pants. She kept working the front of his pants until she saw the obvious dent in them. Liz moved to the bottom on his pants but his hands came up to stop her. Rorke broke the kiss and looked down at her. Without saying a word she bent her over the desk. She looked behind her to see him lean over to unbutton her own pants and pulled them down. His hand was on the small of her back, it slowly slid down her ass while she was entangled in a deep kiss. She gasped when a finger entered her. Rorke pumped his fingers a few times before pulling them out. 

"Fuck you're wet." 

Liz didn't say anything, she just gave him a knowing look. It took him less than a second for him to figure it out. She watched him go behind her and pull down his pants far enough to take his member out. Rorke slowly entered her. Liz moaned when he was fully inside. She didn't want to take it slow, so she tried to move but was stopped by his hands. Letting out a small whine until Rorke started to move a good pace. Her own hand went between her legs and started to move it in small circles around her clit. A few moments later they both came. Her trembling body was held in a tight grasp. Rorke didn't let her go until she fully came down from her high. Once she did he leaned over, kissed her cheek and pulled out. 

Liz was still trying to collect herself. She heard Rorke zip up his pants and sit down with a satisfied sigh. Liz stood up and pulled back on her own pants. Rorke held out his hand for her to take it. As soon as she did, he pulled her back on to his lap. 

"You sure about this?" 

"I'm sure." 

"Okay."

"Now we wait and see where the universe takes us." 

xXx

Liz has been with Rorke and the Federation for a little over a year now. And she couldn't be happier. Things were pretty much the same. Move every 12 hours to a new location. Sometimes a fight might break out but those were a few and far between. They ended up catching another Ghost a few days ago. She got to see first hand how Rorke did his job and even helped speed up the process. The guy didn't give up much, just that the Ghosts work exclusively in no man's land. Which wasn't that helpful. No man's land was huge, it would be hard to pinpoint their exact location. And Rorke didn't seem to be in a rush to find them. 

Rorke had now killed 2 out of 7 Ghosts. Liz knew her brothers would probably be Ghosts sooner or later, so that would make it 2 out of 9. Something in Liz has been growing in her since she's been with Rorke. She couldn't explain it, but it was like something that was caged in her was now starting to show. Everything that she couldn't do with her brothers, she could do here. Liz liked that she could take command when she wanted and that they actually listened to her idea. She didn't even miss them. She felt happier without them. Except for Logan, she did miss him every now and then. And she wishes she could tell him she was alive and okay. 

Liz knows she'll see him again someday. And when she does, she hopes he'll understand. It was late at night and Liz couldn't sleep. Deciding to read a book to past the time. Rorke was sound asleep next to her, he fell asleep in his do-rag again. Liz chuckled a little bit. This wasn't the first time he's done it and probably won't be his last. Liz couldn't concentrate on her book so she slowly got out of bed and went into the other room. Rorke had put up a wall of targets, a.k.a the Ghosts. There was a picture of her dad, both with and without his mask, along with Merrick, Keegan, Ajax and Kick. 

Now that Liz knew their faces, she could easily pick them out in a crowd. Rorke gave her a little tidbit on each of them. Keegan was quiet but got the job done. Merrick apparently was an asshole and whined about a lot. Ajax was like Elias and Kick just hacked into things. Either way they were going to find them. Might not be tomorrow or even a month from now, but they will find them. Liz glanced to their bedroom door. Her heart had never felt this full of love before. She turned her attention back on the board. Liz promised to hunt down the Ghosts with him and she was going to keep that promise. Liz knew she'll die with Rorke one way or the other.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz was leaning against the balcony of the apartment. They were once again back in Caracas. It was better than sleeping on a cot in the middle of god knows where. She took a breath of the fresh night air. It was cooler compared to the afternoon air. Liz was in just her underwear and a tank top. Their apartment was pretty high up and either way, she didn't care who saw her. 

Liz was getting pretty bored with the no action. She missed having a gun in her hand and actually firing it. Rorke has taken her to a shooting range a few times to blow off some steam. It works, for a while at least. Liz glanced towards the front door when she heard it open. Walking over to great Rorke. He didn't look to happy, she leaned up and gave him a kiss. "I take it the meeting went like shit?" 

Rorke sighed and put the bag on the counter. Liz sat down in one of the chairs and Rorke took the one next to her. She took out the ice cream and handed Rorke his. Whatever happened during the meeting wasn't good. "It was about me? Wasn't it?" 

"I hate how they talk about you. They act like you're a rabid dog just waiting to be put down." 

Liz held his hand in hers. The simple gesture seemed to help. "They're just trying to rile you up. They don't like us together, especially now." 

She fiddled with the wedding band on his finger. They eloped a couple of months ago. It was the best decision they've made so far. 

"If they didn't like it, then why did he let you stay with me instead of sticking with the plan?" 

"Cause he's smart. He's waiting to see what I do when we find my family." 

"To see if you're loyal or not. Clever." Rorke shook his head and scoffed

"I know who I'm loyal too. And that's to my husband." Liz took a bite of her ice cream. "And I guess the Federation too....kinda....not really." 

Rorke laughed. "I'm only loyal to you too. Just don't tell the Federation." 

He gave her a wink which made her laugh. 

"Your secret's safe with me babe."   
xXx

Liz was kicking a rock at her feet while her and Rorke were walking around the dig site in no man's land. Every time she got comfortable in her own home that's when they get the call to move. She would just like a month off, that's it. They were looking for debris from ODIN. To help with the satellite. No luck so far since most of it went into the ocean. Liz sighed and sat on the ground. Rorke followed a few seconds later. "Is everything okay? You seem pretty down today." 

"I'm fine, just annoyed that's all. I hate that as soon as we get comfortable in our own home, that's when we get the call to move." 

"I know. Even after all these years I still hate moving every 12 hours." 

"You don't consider your apartment home?" 

"Not really. I'm hardly ever there. My home is right next to me." 

Liz's face soften and she moved closer to him. So much has changed.....and happened in the year and a half she's been with him. But hearing him call her his home was romantic in a way. Liz has never been in a serious relationship before. She never wanted one. And here she was......married to the field commander of the enemy. Or well, former enemy. She link their arms together and rested her head on his arm. 

"You're my home too." 

They gazed into each others eyes. Rorke leaned down and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. Her hand came up and cupped his cheek as she was gently pushed to the ground. Rorke was almost fully on top of her, the thrill of being out in the open like that sent an adrenaline rush through her. Liz deepened the kiss and started to fondle with the front of his pants. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Liz looked at him with lust filled eyes. "People are watching Liz." 

"Let them." 

Rorke smirked and crashed their lips together again. Liz smiled into the kiss when she felt his hand start to slide down into her pants. Liz ground her hips around his hand, hoping to hit the right spot. Things were getting steamy between them until they were both startled by an explosion. "What the hell was that?" 

"I don't know. Stay here and I'll go check it out." 

"I'll wait in our tent. Go find out what the dumb fucks did." 

Rorke rolled his eye and kissed her once more before he left. Liz sighed and headed for their tent. She didn't know how long he would be and she was still very turned on. Thinking she should have a little fun of her own but decided against it. Who know if they'll need her and she didn't want to be caught in that position. Liz sat on her cot and rubbed her temples. 

She's been having chronic headache as of late and it didn't help with feeling nauseous as well. Liz knew what they meant but was to scared to find out, or even tell Rorke. She didn't want a repeat of last time. Liz sighed and grabbed her bag looking for the pregnancy test she bought back in Caracas. Once she found it she headed into the bathroom. 

Liz paced around the tent waiting the 5 minutes she has to wait. The closer it got the faster her heart raced. It didn't help when Rorke walked into the tent. He walked over and gave her a kiss. He broke away when she didn't return it. Liz shook her head and said. "I'm sorry." 

"No. It's fine. What's wrong?" 

Liz didn't answer, she just walked away to grab the pregnancy test. She looked down and relief flood her. "Oh thank god I'm not pregnant." 

"Pregnant? Wait....what?" 

"I've been feeling nauseous and I thought I was. But I was scared to tell you or even find out." 

"Liz, I'm your husband. You can tell me anything." 

"I know. I just didn't want a repeat of last time. And it doesn't help that I haven't gotten over it. There would be a child in are arms right now." 

Liz sat down on her cot and wipe away the fear tears in her eyes. After a moment Rorke sat down next to her. "You're not the only one who hasn't gotten over it." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I was looking forward to having that little one.....Do you still think we'll have one?" 

"Me too and yes I do. We'll make it come true someday." 

Rorke wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He'll never admit how hard that lose hit him, for Liz's sake. He remembers that day like it was yesterday. Having Liz waking him up in a panic to her clutching her stomach in pain. And the blood. The blood that soaked through her clothes. He also remembers when the doctor told them the news and he held onto a sobbing Liz. Rorke tried his best to stay strong in that moment but cried with her. 

And a few hours before that, they were talking about the nursery and how different the apartment would look once they welcomed their little bundle of joy. That was the happiest either of them had been and then it got crushed. But if Liz believed they would have a family one day than he would believe it too.

xXx

The next morning Liz and Rorke were lying on their cots. Liz was doodling in a journal while Rorke was sharpening his knife. Liz was trying to draw Logan from memory. She missed him quite a lot. And she wondered how he would react to her being married. She let out a sigh and turned to Rorke. "Oh I forgot to ask, what the fuck was the explosion about yesterday?" 

"They ended up hitting a gas leak." 

"Wow." 

"Yup. All it took was a spark and boom." 

"At least we didn't have anymore accidents." 

Liz let out a little laugh and went back to her drawing. Rorke stopped sharpening his knife and looked at an exposed Liz right next to him. Neither of them bothered to put on some clothes and Rorke said he wasn't to be disturbed. He place the knife and slide his hand from her back down to her ass and between her legs. Pumping his fingers a few times before pulling them out. "Liz. I've been wondering something?" 

Liz turned to look at him and said. "And what's that?" 

"Would you want to try anal sometime?" 

Liz contemplated his words. She's never tried it before, but wasn't against it. "Yeah. I would actually. Do you have any lube?" 

Liz watched him lean over and picked something off the ground. When he turned back to her, the lube was in his hand. A slight look of shock spread over her face. "How long have you been planning this?" 

"A few weeks" 

Liz chuckled and shook her head. She took his pillows and placed them under her pelvis for more elevation. Rorke straddled her and opened the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers. Once they were lubed up, he circled around the entrance and then pushed a finger inside. Liz took a sharp intake of breath but then relaxed. He pumped his fingers at a slow pace, letting Liz get use to it. Then he added another finger. Liz started to moan a little after a while. But two fingers were a lot different from his hard cock. 

Once Liz was moaning enough he removed his fingers and started to lube himself up. He placed the head at the entrance and started to slowly push inside. Liz relaxed as best as she good. When he was fully in he stayed still so she could get use to it. It didn't hurt, just felt uncomfortable. She pushed back when she was ready. Rorke slowly pulled out and then back in. He kept a nice gentle rhythm. And it made the experience all the better. But to Liz's dismay he came within a few minutes. An audible whine leaving her when he pulled out. 

"Don't worry. I'm not done yet." said Rorke with a smirk 

He motioned for her to roll over onto her back. Once she was on her back Rorke spread her legs and placed a clean finger inside her. He curved his finger to hit the right spot, then added another. Rorke added some momentum to the thrusts of his finger and started to lick and suck at her clit. Within minutes Liz was a panting hot mess that could control her loud moans. Which made his attack on her more persistent. He pulled his fingers out to hold onto her hips since he knows she's close. Liz threw her head back and moaned his name when she came. An orgasm has never hit her this hard before. Usually she just sees a calm blackness, this time she saw Rorke's face. She didn't know what it meant but she loved it. 

Liz felt Rorke collapse on his cot next to her. She was still coming down from her high. Turning to look at him with a smile on her face. That was by far the best sex they've ever had. Liz leaned up to give him a few tame kisses before she settled back down to collect herself. Rorke grazed his hand up and down her arm. They were in blissful silence, everything was perfect. Then it was ruined by the radio going off. 

"Sir we need you. It's important." 

Rorke groaned and got dressed. Before he left, he gave Liz one last kiss. She watched him leave and let out a satisfied sigh. Deciding it was best to get dressed herself. Once she was fully clothed, she laid back down and replayed their morning together.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been 2 years since she's been with the Federation and Rorke. She went from being a subordinate to a field commander. She was in charge of the men at the stadium while Rorke handled things at the dig site. Liz just got word that they capture another Ghost. Ajax actually. She was getting out all the tools Rorke and her would need for the occasion. Liz was putting the battery on the table in the locker room. She didn't understand why they had to do it in this room. Either way she was going to have a little fun. 

She walked back out onto the field to wait for Rorke to arrive. To buy some time she kicked a soccer ball around with some Feds. It went from just kicking a ball to one another to a full fledged game. She use to play soccer in her youth and still remembered how to play. It was nice to have a lighthearted game and not worry about anything. She got accustomed on not being under attack all the time. After they've been playing a while she spotted Rorke's jeep pulling into the stadium. 

They stopped their game and watched 2 Federation soldiers bring Ajax inside. Then Rorke was by her side. He looked over to the men and said. "Sorry guys, but I need to steal my wife for a while." 

"Awe c'mon Rorke. Let her have a little fun?" said one of the men 

Liz laughed and waved goodbye. She noticed that the men weren't afraid of him anymore and actually enjoyed his company......and hers. She followed Rorke up through the atrium. 

"You're in a good mood today." She nudged at his chest with her elbow and smirked. 

"Yes I am. I finally got one of the bastards that was actually there that day. Oh I'm gonna take my time." 

They walked into the locker room where Ajax was being held. She stopped Rorke before they went into the back room. "I don't think I should be there this time." 

"Why not? We've always done this together?" 

"I know. But he's one of the ones that left you for dead. You deserve to have the glory to yourself. They'll be plenty of people we'll torture together in the future." 

"Alright."   
Liz leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. "Find me when you're done and we'll have some fun of our own." 

She gave him wink before she left. Walking back outside to resume her game of soccer. Her team was winning by 2 points. They even started to have an audience. Everyone playing stripped out of their gear since it was weighing them down. Unfortunately the game got cut short when one of them got hurt. Liz laid down on the ground to catch her breath. She wasn't use to fitness as she's use too. The only fitness she gets is when her and Rorke are going at it. And occasionally she'll work out. 

She opened her eyes to see Rorke hovering over her. "Jesus. Don't scare me like that." 

Rorke laughed and sat down next to her. "Done already?" 

"No. He passed out on me. I'll give him an hour or so and then wake his ass up." 

"Ah. Did you get anything out of him yet?" 

"Pfft no. He's a tough son of a bitch, but he'll break." 

"Yes he will. If he doesn't then you might be losing your edge." teased Liz 

"Me? Lose my edge? That's funny." 

"I know. Want to go somewhere private?" 

"Like you have to ask." 

Rorke stood up first and then helped Liz. She stumbled a little but was steadied by Rorke. "Woah babe, you okay?" 

"Yeah. Just got a little light headed." 

"Probably from the game." 

"Probably." 

They walked hand in hand to his 'office' for some alone time. Since Liz still felt a little light headed, so they didn't do anything. She sat on hip lap and tried to get through it. It felt like it was getting worse and she tried to keep herself calm. Rorke lifted her up and then set her back down on the chair. Liz gave him a confused look, until she saw him go and get her some water. "Here. You're probably dehydrated and I don't want to see my wife get hurt by passing out." 

"Always looking out for me." Liz took the bottle of water and opened it. She could already see a change in it by taking the first sip. Rorke sat down in the other chair. 

"Of course. You're my wife. My job is to look out for you." 

Liz sighed. "Before I came here. I felt so alone, I didn't really have anyone to lean on. I was angry and confused but then you came into my life and changed it for the better. I don't have to be brushed off like I'm nothing anymore." 

"You never told me that." 

"I didn't want to bring it up." 

"Understandable. Want to help me get something out of Ajax?" 

"Yeah. I think I'll like that." 

They both got up and walked back to the locker room. Liz could tell Ajax took quite a beating already. She walked over to the table with the battery on it and started to get it ready. Ajax glanced from her to Rorke and scoffed. 

"You're gonna let your little bitch do the work for you now?" said Ajax 

Liz glanced over to see Rorke make a fist and clock him good in the jaw. She swear she heard a crack. 

"That little bitch, is my wife. So you better show her more respect Alex." 

"Your wife? She must be dumber than I thought. Who would marry a traitor like you?" 

"Traitor? He's already a bigger man than you will ever be. He doesn't leave people for dead, like you did 12 years ago." 

Ajax shut up after that and took another beating from Rorke until Liz was ready with the battery. She smile when she saw the sparks ignite the room. She handed one to Rorke and walked over to hold onto Ajax's head. Rorke didn't go easy on him. When he pulled the jumper cable out of his mouth, he spit out a lot of blood. A small smir forming on both Rorke's and Liz's face. 

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU SHIT." yelled Ajax 

"No? We'll let's keep going." 

Ajax held out longer than they thought. Eventually he did break and told them about a safe house in Vegas. It was better than nothing and now if they could get everyone there together, than taking out the Ghosts would be a lot easier. Before they left to gather the men for Operation: Homecoming, Liz watched Rorke take out his knife and hit an inch or so below his heart. He did it on purpose, he wanted his death to be slow. To have him die in the hands of Merrick and Keegan. They were radioed about seeing two other Ghosts making their way towards the stadium, along with two other people. 

They boarded a warship after Rorke gave his little speak. He liked to work them up before going into a fight. Liz leaned over the railing on the ship. This will be the first time she's been back to Fort Santa Monica since that day. She was loyal to Rorke and the Federation without a doubt, but deep down she hopes Logan survives.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next day and the Federation was making their attack at Santa Monica. Liz was watching from the ship with a pair of binoculars. She couldn't see much, besides dust clouds. She sighed and put the binoculars on her belt. She wanted to be out there, to fight. But here she was, safe and sound on a ship miles away. Liz leaned on the railing and listened to all the gunfire and explosions. 

She felt a presence next to her and glanced over to see who it was. It was Rorke, who else was she expecting it to be? She gave him a small smile and looked back at the dust clouds. "How'd the talk with the boss go?" 

"Better than I anticipated. We got the video feed of the Ghosts attacking the stadium yesterday..." Liz watched him get a picture up on the tablet and showed her. "Do you recognize these two?" 

Liz took the tablet and looked at the picture. It was a little fuzzy but Liz could easily tell who they were. "Yeah. Hesh and Logan, my brothers." 

"I know this is hard for you....." 

"No, it's not that. I'm with you, you know that. It's just......can we give Logan a chance to join?" 

"Do you think he will? The Ghosts know I'm alive now and will no doubt be hunting m- us. If we get captured, won't he be mad about the situation?" 

"No. He's understanding. He'll get the bigger picture on why I left or stayed rather." 

"Okay. We can try. What do you think Hesh will do? And what the hell kinda name is Hesh?" 

"After my family finds out the truth about me staying. I'll be branded as a traitor. Logan will be the only one who gives a shit about me, whether I'm with the enemy or not." 

Liz sighed and leaned back against the railing. A few seconds later Rorke was next to her. "I'm sorry......about all of this. I shouldn't have made you choose, I should've just let you go back home." 

"This isn't your fault, I stayed because I wanted too. I made my choice 2 years ago and I don't regret that decision. I've been way happier since I've joined the Federation....and it kinda helps that I fell in love with their field commander."

Rorke gave her a little smile. "After everything I've done and been through, to have someone come in and love me the way you do is.....incredible. To have you by my side, to wake up next to you every morning is a dream come true. I'm really happy you stayed." 

They watched the incursion a little more. Hearing the faint sounds of gunfire and the occasional explosions. It was.....peaceful in a way. To watch her old 'home' go up in flames. Liz hated it there, every single bad memory that came with that place was burning up just like the Santa Monica was. It felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Liz linked her arm with Rorke's and rested her head on his bicep. 

"This is pretty romantic, in a fucked up kind of way." said Liz 

"It is? Isn't it?" 

Rorke could sense something was changing in Liz. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but something about her felt......off. He wasn't going to ask but his curiosity got the better of him. 

"Are you sure you're okay? 

Liz looked at him in confusion. "Yes. Why do you ask?" 

"You just seem....off today. Like something inside you in changing." 

"I'm watching my old 'home' go up in flames. All those bad memories are going with it. I'm fine Gabe, it's a good change that's happening." 

"Okay." Rorke leaned down to kiss her. It started to get a little heated between them, until the radio came on. 

"Sir they're retreating, what do you want us to do?" 

Rorke sighed and picked up his radio. "Let them go. We have a body to find. Get any man you can a guard the perimeter."   
"Yes sir." 

"Come on.." Rorke grabbed her hand and led her too the other boat. She sat down with a sigh and the boat headed towards the beach. 

xXx

There were a lot of dead bodies, none of them were her family though. Liz walked through the dorm part of the base. It was almost untouched. She took a deep breath and headed into her old room she use to share with her brothers. Her bed was just how she left it 2 years ago. She walked over to Logan's bed and saw the picture on the nightstand. 

Liz sat down and picked it up. It was the day she was ranked Corporal. Logan had his arm over her shoulder, he was more happy that day than she was. He was always there for her, through thick and thin. Liz sighed and put it back, she noticed a note was folded neatly on the nightstand as well. She picked it up and read it. 

'It's been 2 years. 2 fucking years since Liz disappeared. Dad and Hesh have given up hope, they think she's dead and I should accept it. Fuck that, I know she's alive. I can feel it. I just hope the Federation was good to her, they wanted her for a reason. Whichever reason that is. I hope she's happy though, she deserves that much. I know I'll see her again, I just hope that time would hurry up. I miss her and if she is a Fed, I might just join her.' 

Liz reread the letter multiple times. Hesh and her dad thinks she's dead and Logan's willing to join the Feds. Liz felt a presence and looked up to see it was Rorke. 

"I thought I'd find you here." He walked over and sat down next to her. Liz handed him the letter and had him read it. Rorke handed her the letter back after he was done. "He seems like quite the man. It would be nice to have him on are side." 

"It would. I miss him and I love how fast it took most of my family to think I'm dead." 

"Well your dad is an asshole." 

"Yup." 

Liz took the picture out of the frame and pocketed it. She wanted something to remind her of Logan until she saw him face to face again. "No body?" 

"No and we have to leave soon. We're checking in on the progress of the satellite." 

"Okay." 

They both stood up and headed for the boat.

xXx

They were now back at the facility. The satellite was almost complete, a few more minor thing and then they were ready to launch. Liz was in their room reading a book, while Rorke was updating the boss. He startled her when he walked in and slammed the door shut. 

"Everything alright." Rorke sat down in a huff. His face soften once he saw Liz. 

"Victor has become expendable. I'm suppose to have a team leave explosives where Victor will be during Federation Day." 

"What, no....Damn." 

"I know. Now since the Ghosts know I'm alive, he'll be the first one they go after." 

"And he's the one that has our location." 

"Yup." 

Later that night Liz was sound asleep next to him. Rorke couldn't sleep, his mind kept drifting to having to kill one of his only friends. He let out a sigh and looked at Liz. He still had her, he still had his wife and that's all that counts. Rorke laid back down and wrapped his arms around her. Giving her a small kiss on her neck and drifted off. 

xXx

Today was the day. The Ghosts were on they're way, actually they were already there. Rorke and Liz could hear the shooting from his office. Unfortunately Ramos died yesterday and Hesh and Logan were in fact Ghosts now. Liz paced around the room waiting for the doors to bust open. Rorke was quiet, a little too quiet to Liz's liking.

"You good?" asked Liz 

"Yeah. Just worried about you that's all." 

"Why? You know I'll be fine." 

"It's not that. They're coming to capture and interrogate us. You know I can't stand anyone hurting you." 

Liz gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I know. But if they do, then that'll fuel your anger towards them.....and mine honestly." 

"We're perfect for each other, you know that?" 

'I know." 

They stood side by side near the desk and waited. Liz's heart was starting to race. Her family was now going to discover she's alive.....and married. She was excited to see Logan though. Not so much for Hesh and her dad. Liz did however wanted to get a better look at Merrick and Keegan. 

Eventually they were right around the corner. Rorke gave her hand a little squeeze and planted one last kiss on her lips. Next thing the door busted open and she heard Hesh's voice. 

"On the ground now." snapped Hesh. 

The rest of the Ghosts surrounded them. Liz sighed and turned to face them. She visibly watch Logan and Hesh's face go pale. A small smirk formed on her lips. 

"Liz?"


	10. Chapter 10

Logan's face soften once he saw Liz. He holstered his weapon and ran over to give her a hug. Liz let out a content sigh and returned it. It was nice to see him again. 

"I knew you were alive. I never lost hope." whispered Logan. A smile started to form on Liz's face until it was ruined by someones unwanted comment. 

"I should've know. But why?" asked Hesh 

"You'll find out soon." 

"How do you guys know each other?" asked Merrick 

"She's our younger sister." said Logan 

Merrick's eyes slightly widened. He took out two restraints and tossed one to Logan. Logan sighed and gave Liz and apologetic smile. She mouthed it's okay and held out her hands. He did the restraints as gently as he could. Liz glanced over to see Merrick restraining Rorke. She couldn't help but chuckle at Rorke's annoyed look on his face. Then they were led out of the room. 

Walking towards where her dad was, her and Rorke were in the middle, while Merrick and Keegan took the front and Hesh and Logan took the rear. Liz and Rorke kept exchanging looks between each other. A silent conversation between the two. Liz glanced over her shoulders to see Hesh roll his eyes. 

"I'm really looking forward to this. Finally something you can't swindle your way out of." said Hesh.

"You'd be surprised. But I'm actually looking forward to this too." 

"Of course you are. You were always an attention seeking whore." 

Liz gave a reassuring smile to Rorke before he did anything rash. She didn't need him doing anything stupid, even if it was to protect her. Liz would be lying if she said she didn't like how Rorke handled things when someone said anything disrespectful about her. They both let Hesh run his mouth, and Liz knew Rorke was tallying everything he said about her. After a while Liz finally spoke up. "How's your buddy Ajax doing? He seemed like a nice guy." 

Merrick turned around and headed straight towards Liz. He got pretty close until Rorke stepped in front of her. She could hear him scoff and walk away. They continued walking and then Hesh had to speak up once more. "Merrick my money was on you." 

Liz rolled her eyes. "Keep digging your grave David, just keep digging your grave." 

Hesh didn't say anything after that. Either Liz actually shut him up or he didn't know what to say. They continued walking and Liz spotted her dad in the distance. She took a deep breath when they got closer. Once they were there Elias's face went white as soon as he saw her. "Liz?" 

"Dad." 

"Take Rorke to the holding cell and Liz to my quarters." said Elias 

Liz watched Keegan take Rorke. Then Logan's hand grabbed Liz's. He led her to their dads quarters. 

"I've missed you Logan. And I'm sorry, I wanted to contact you but we couldn't risk it" 

Logan stopped and turned to face her. "I've missed you too. And it's okay. You're happy and alive and that's what counts." 

Liz nodded and they kept walking. Then Logan's curiosity got the better of him. "So you and Rorke huh?" 

Liz laughed. "Yeah. He's incredible. I've never loved someone as much as I love him." 

"So he's good to you?" 

"More than good. I wish I could explain it to you. But it would be best if you saw it for yourself." 

"Okay that's all I need to know." 

Liz smiled to herself. Logan approved of her relationship, the only one that mattered. They came to Elias quarters and she sat down in a chair. Logan gave her a small smile before he left. Now that she was alone, she had time to reflect on things. Today would be the day she came clean. A few minutes later Elias, Hesh and Logan walked in. 

"I'd like to know everything. Cause it doesn't look like you're a prisoner." said Elias 

"Oh I'm not. I'm Rorke's second in command. But I'll start at the beginning. 2 years ago when I was captured by the Federation that's where I met Rorke. I was suppose to be taken to be brainwashed like him. So I thought 'hey why not get close to him until I find a way to escape'. Then I got to know him, the real him. After I was there for 3 weeks he gave me a choice. I could go back home but I had to give him the location of the Ghosts or I could stay and possibly get brainwashed..." 

"And you chose to stay....why?" asked Hesh

"I didn't want to leave him." 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? You stayed because you fell for someone like Gabriel Rorke?" 

"Yes." 

"He wants to kill the Ghosts and our father. And you just pick his side out of love?”

"Your father. I'm well aware of what he wants to do, for god sake I told him I'd help him accomplish his goal." 

"What happened to you Liz?" asked Elias 

"A lot of things. The first one being thrown to the side like I'm nothing by my so called father." 

"I thought you were strong enough to handle it. And why didn't you say anything?" 

"Are you fucking kidding me. My whole future went up in flames and you thought I could handle something like that.....alone. And I did, more than once but you just brushed me off every time." 

Elias turned to Logan and said "Bring her to the holding cell. We're done here." 

Logan walked over and motioned for Liz to get up. She did, not before she got her last word in though. 

"Figures. Run from your fucking problems like always." Liz scoffed and walked out the door with Logan. She was fuming, but all she wanted to do right now was see Rorke. Her and Logan didn't say anything on the walk there. What was there to say. Sooner rather than later, she saw the holding cell.....and Rorke sitting on the bench. He turned to see Liz and his face automatically soften. Logan unlocked and Liz walked in. She heard him re-lock it and walk away. 

Liz sat down next to Rorke in a huff. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "I take it they weren't too thrilled with what you had to say?" 

"They're infuriating." snapped Liz 

"It's gonna be fine. Try to not let it get to you." 

"I know. It's just I thought they would've changed a little in the past 2 years.....but I was wrong." 

"You have me and the Federation no matter what." 

"I know." Liz gave him a small smile and sighed. Who knows how long they were going to be there. Stuck in a damn holding cell. The hours ticked by and Liz fell asleep with her head resting on his lap. He looked down at a peaceful sleeping Liz and smiled. Brushing some strands of hair out of her face, his attention was quickly brought to the door when it open. And in walked Elias. Rorke let out an annoyed sigh when he stood in front of him. 

"Can you wake her up? We need to talk." 

"I'd rather not. She needs her sleep. Her well being is more important to me." 

Elias sighed "Fine...." 

Elias looked down at Liz. His little girl, he knew he's made mistakes in the past but this one might just be the worst. 

"I always thought the lowest you could go was when you left me for dead. But hearing what you did to her was even worse. She's your own daughter Elias." 

"She made her decision. Now she has to live with the consequences."   
Rorke scoffed and watched Elias walk out of the room. He understood why Liz got so frustrated with him. Elias was in denial that he was the cause of all of this. The blame was simply put on Rorke and Liz. Rorke rested his hand on her hip, confusion shown on his face when he felt something paper like scrape across his hand. He slowly pulled whatever it was out of her pocket and examined it. His face faltering when he saw what it was. It was from an ultrasound. At first he thought it was one of the old ones until he read the date. It was dated almost 2 weeks ago. Rorke looked from the picture to Liz and wondered why she didn't tell him yet. He knew she had her reason, and was going to wait until she woke up to ask. A small smile formed on his lips as he looked at ultrasound. Liz was pregnant and this time he could sense it was going to work out.


	11. Chapter 11

Liz woke up to Rorke playing with her hair. Like he does every time he wakes up way before her. She liked the feeling of it, it became a safe haven for her. She slowly sat up and stretched her aching neck. She was secretly hoping when she woke up, the first thing she would see is the wall to their bedroom. But no, the first thing she saw were the bars to the holding cell. Turning her attention on her husband, she gave him a little smile. From what she could see, it was still dark out. 

"Morning beautiful." said Rorke 

"Morning." 

Liz stood up and stretched her body. Her neck and back were a little sore, but overall she got a good nap in. She paced around the cell to loosen her legs back up. Looking back towards Rorke, she was surprised he wasn't doing the same. His leg has to be numb at this point. She let out a small sigh and continued pacing. Eventually the silence was broken when Rorke spoke up. "Your father came by earlier." 

Liz stopped her pacing and sat back down. "Oh gees. What did he want?" 

"Don't know. He asked if I could wake you and I said no. Then he left." 

"Pretty sure we'll find out soon." 

"Mmm." 

Liz gave him a confused look. This wasn't like him. He's usually more hyper-verbal. She wondered if something was wrong or if he was thinking of something. Either way her curiosity got the best of her. "Is everything okay? You're usually not this quiet." 

Rorke didn't say anything. He reached into his pocket and showed her the picture. Liz's face faltered for a second. She glanced from the ultrasound picture to Rorke. His face was unreadable but Liz could sense a little disappointment. She sighed and said "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but you've had so much on your plate lately that I didn't want to add more to it." 

"Liz, you know you can come to me no matter what it is. Especially this, I want to know if your pregnant so I can be there for you." Rorke looked at the ultrasound picture and smiled. Then handed it back to Liz. "A little over a year later and months of trying, now we're having that child. I know it's gonna work out this time."   
Liz took the picture back and said "Babies." 

She smiled at the photo before turning her attention back on Rorke. He was raising a brow at her. 

"Babies? As in plural?" 

"Mhm. We're having twins." 

Liz laughed when his eyes widened in shock. He stood up and paced around the cell for a moment before he stopped right in front of Liz and pointed to her stomach. 

"Twins? As in there are two of them in there?" said Rorke gesturing to her stomach. Liz nodded and stood up to show him. 

She held up the photo and said "Do you see two 'circles'?" 

"Yeah." 

"Each one is a child. I'm 8 weeks by the way." 

Rorke sat back down with the ultrasound in his hands and kept staring at it. Liz has never seen him so..........stunned before. It was pretty cute actually. She sat down next to him and linked their arms together. "So you ready for the up all night and diaper changes?" 

"I'm more than ready. I can't wait to meet them." 

"I can't either." 

Rorke turned to give her a proper kiss. The first in almost 24 hours, the longest they've gone without contact. His hand came up and cupped her cheek, he was going to deepen the kiss until they heard the door open. They both sighed and pulled away. Rorke put the photo in his pocket so no one would know. Glancing to see who was disturbing them, it was once again Elias. 

He walked in and unlocked the cell. "Liz. Come with me." Liz sighed and stood up. Walking out of the cell she stopped and waited for Elias to lock it again. Glancing over to Rorke she saw his worried looked plastered all over his face. She mouth 'it's gonna be okay', giving him a small smile before she followed Elias out of the room. 

Liz was once again brought into a room with her whole family. This time Merrick was there. Elias motioned for her to sit as he took up a seat on the far side of the table. Liz obliged and sat down. It was a moment before anyone spoke. Then Elias cleared his throat and said "I have a deal for you." 

Liz raised a brow at him. "A deal? This should be interesting, let's hear it then." 

"If you give me everything you've learned in the past 2 years, I might just be able to make your sentence a bit shorter and you might even have a spot on the Ghosts." 

Liz glanced around the room before she started laughing. Not a normal laugh but full on hysterics. Looking between everyone to see there 'not so amused' looks on their faces. She calmed down a little and said "So you want me to betray Rorke, so I can have a shorter sentence and maybe a spot on the team he wants to kill anyways? Yeah, that's not gonna happen." 

"Told you dad. She's a lost cause." said Hesh 

"It was worth a shot son. My question is why? It's the best deal you're gonna get." asked Elias 

"Best deal my ass. You just don't like the fact that you can't order me around anymore." 

"And Rorke doesn't?......No of course not since you're fucking him." said Hesh 

"Do you want to know what it's like to be related to you? The prodigy child. The one who always got told how good they are in the field or how much of a natural born leader they are. God it was infuriating. Now who's the subordinate and who's the commander?" 

"You're a fucking commander?" 

"What? You never thought that would happen? That your little sister would become a commander before you?" Liz said sarcastically. She scoffed when Hesh rolled his eyes. Being around him was making her blood boil. She was never close with Hesh and it just got worse the older they got. The only good thing they had going was they made a good team when outside the wall. But those days were long gone. 

"You don't deserve that title." snapped Hesh 

"Maybe not. But I have a whole army at my disposal. What do you have?" 

Hesh let out a huff and walked over to Liz. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Liz's eyes slightly widened before going back to normal. She looked at a rage filled Hesh in front of her. Liz easily shoved him off of her. Her anger was boiling and she wanted nothing more than to punch him in the jaw. "We're not back in Santa Monica. Things won't end well for you." 

Hesh let out a humorous laugh. "What are you gonna do? Run and tell Rorke? What is he gonna do?" 

"You found Ajax. You saw what terrible shape he was in. That's what Rorke did when he called me a bitch. What do you think will happen when he finds out you assaulted his wife." 

Liz saw everyone's eyes widened. And then anger set on their faces. At that very moment Liz could tell she lost all little credibility she had with them. But she didn't care. She knew where she belonged. 

"I'm not even surprised about that. So you just picked some stranger over your own family?" 

"Family." scoffed Liz. 

Elias sighed and stood up. "This isn't going anywhere. I take it you made your decision?" 

"I made it 2 years ago." 

He motioned for Liz to follow him. Knowing exactly where she was going, back to the holding cell. She scoff when they entered the room with the holding cell. Elias unlocked it and Liz walked right in. Rorke was right by her side as soon as she set foot in there. She heard the cell door being locked behind her. "Well congratulations Liz. You are now a traitor to the United States." 

"I'd rather be a traitor than stuck with you." 

Elias scoffed and walked out of the room. She let out a sigh and was led to the bench by Rorke.

"Come here." Rorke wrapped his arm around her and moved her closer to him. Liz rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It calmed her. They stayed silent for a while until Liz spoke up. 

"Hesh slammed me against a wall. I thought you should know." 

"HE DID WHAT?" snapped Rorke 

Liz looked up at him. She saw the anger and worry plastered all over his face. Giving him a reassuring smile to calm him down a little. "Yeah. I'll go into details once we get home. I'm fine though. And so are the babies." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes. I'm sure." 

"Okay." 

Liz leaned against the wall. A small smile formed on Rorke's face as his hand went to rest on her stomach. Her hand came up to rest on his. Both sitting in almost perfect harmony. They spent the next hour or so talking about the twins. From having to buy two of everything all the way to naming them. It gave Liz a piece of mind. To know her future had some meaning. She also knows she doesn't truly hate her father. Just wishes he would admit to his wrong doings. Either way he made his bed, now he has to lie in it.


	12. Chapter 12

After what seemed like a century, they were finally on the move. They boarded a plane set back to the states. Liz's hands were bound while Rorke was tied to the chair and 'interrogated'. She knew the punches didn't mean anything to him, but she hated seeing it be done. To feel helpless, wasn't something she liked. 

Liz was sitting in a chair to Rorke's left, next to Keegan. Logan was doing the interrogating. If it was anyone else, Liz would've got out of the restraints and decked whoever it was. The only thankful part was Logan was going easy on him. For Liz's sake. She expected to watch Rorke take the hits, she wasn't expecting him to headbutt Logan. 

It knock Logan of guard and he stumble slightly backwards. That's when Elias bent down to Rorke's level. Liz sighed through her nose and started to work at the restraints more. The rope tearing and burning at her wrists the more she struggle against them. 

"You taught me a long time ago, Ghosts don't break. Now I'm gonna ask you one last time-." 

Liz stopped her struggling and looked up at Rorke. 

"Everyone breaks Elias. Why don't you ask your buddy Ajax, if he was still with us." 

Liz let out a small chuckle when she heard what he said. Rorke could be menacing when he wanted to be. She watched Elias shove past Hesh and walk over to something. Liz tried getting a better look, but Keegan was in her way. 

"Logan, grab his chair." 

She watched as both Logan and Hesh grabbed his chair and started moving him up the plane. Her eyes widen when she finally noticed what Elias was standing next to. Her heart started to race in her chest when she watched the hatch open and Rorke being pulled closer to it. As soon as he was near it Elias pushed past Hesh again and slammed Rorke to the ground. 

"It's over Rorke, we beat you." 

"You haven't beaten me Elias. You just made our job a hell of a lot easier." 

Liz let out a breath when she saw one of their planes come into view. Right on time she thought. She started to struggle against the ropes again, hoping to break free before they hooked onto the plane they were in. When the plane stuttered and the front half broke off, she watched every Ghost being sucked out of it. That's when she saw the hooks shoot out of their plane. When they hooked on, the force of the plane tilting down ripped apart the ropes and sent her falling to part of the blame. 

"Ah shit." Liz grasped her arm when she fell onto it. 

She looked up to see Rorke break out of his and fall down next to her. He was quickly by her side helping her up. That's when she noticed Logan hanging on for dear life. While some Federation soldiers were coming in to extract them, Rorke bent down to talk to say something to Logan. 

"If you make it out of this kid, come find us. There's always room for one more." 

Logan didn't say anything, he just let go. Liz watched him fall out of sight. The next minute a soldier was by her side to bring her up to the plane. She wasn't a fan of dangling 10,000 feet in the air with no 'chute. Silently praying they get to the plane quickly. Liz held onto the guys for dear life while they were pulled back onto the plane. Finally letting out a breath once she was safely on it. 

Liz walked over and sat down, patiently waiting for Rorke who joined her seconds later. He automatically started checking her over, she watched his face falter when he got a look at her wrists. Liz looked down and saw they were red with blood. She didn't feel anything happen.

"We'll get you cleaned up as soon as we get back. How's your arm.......and are you okay?" 

Liz nodded. "Arm hurts like a bitch, but I don't think it's broken. I'm okay though. What about you?" 

Before he could answer Liz crushed their lips together. After a moment she pulled away and smiled. 

"Better now. You don't have to worry about me Liz. This guys built tough." 

"I know you don't want to talk about it now. We can later, when we're alone." 

Liz scooted closer to Rorke and rested her head on his shoulder. It's been a hectic 24 hours and all Liz wanted to do was get her injuries checked out and fall asleep. Specifically in Rorke's arms. She smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her. Things could have ended badly for either of them, but luck was on their side. Now it was back to square one.


	13. Chapter 13

Liz was sitting on the bed in their room waiting for Rorke to come back with the medical stuff to help patch her up. Her wrists stung and were crusted with blood. She did feel better knowing everything was fine with the twins. They were staying at one of the compounds for the next 12 hours. 

She wanted nothing more than to rest. Hoping Rorke would hurry up and patch her wounds. Her wish was quickly answered when Rorke walked through the door a moment later. "About time. I thought you forgot about me." 

Rorke gave her an apologetic smile and sat down in front of her on the bed. He took out some gauze and set it down beside him. Liz watched him momentarily get up and grab a rag, wetting it under the faucet. He rang out the rang and sat back down. He gently took her hand and started cleaning her wrists. Liz hissed a little in pain, making Rorke falter briefly. "Sorry. And You know I would never forget about you. You're my wife." 

"I know. You were just taking a long time."

"I didn't mean too. You know how it is." 

"Yeah." 

He went back to cleaning her wrists. It stung like hell and Liz was trying her best not to yank her hand away. She finally let the tension go once he started wrapping that gauze around them. Rorke tapped them secure and smiled at her. "There, all done." 

Rorke smile dies down when Liz didn't return it. Something was wrong, she's been rather quiet the past few hours and that wasn't like her. He put the gauze away and set the medical supplies on the floor. "Are you alright?" 

When Liz looked up he saw the tears in her eyes. "I could've lost you...and I hate being weak, I couldn't even get lose from the damn restraints." 

"You are not weak. You're the strongest person I know Liz. And you didn't, I'm here. I will always be here." He moved closer to Liz and wrapped his arm around her. 

"When that hatch opened, anything could've happened. And I couldn't do anything." 

"I'm happy you couldn't, you are the only reason I wake up every morning. If I lost you......my life would be meaningless.......I couldn't survive in this world without you." 

Liz looked up at him with glistening eyes and a smile. "I didn't know that." 

"Now you do. How are the kiddos doing?" He rested his hand on her stomach. Liz stared up at him, she couldn't believe this was the man she fell for. 

"They're good. Heart beats are nice and strong." 

"Oh thank god. What else did I miss?" 

"That I should take it easy and rest a lot more. There's a lot more risks with twin pregnancies." 

His content look on his face quickly turned into worry after she said that. "What do you mean by that?" 

"Preterm labor and birth, gestational hypertension, anemia, birth defects, miscarriage, twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome, which was already ruled out since that only occurs with identical twins. We're have fraternal. Abnormal amounts of amniotic fluids, cord entanglement, cesarean delivery and postpartum hemorrhage are all complication that come with carrying twins." 

Rorke eyes widened in shock. He didn't know there were so many complication with being pregnant with more than one child. A sudden fear flooded him and he wanted nothing more than to make sure she was never in harm's way again. 

"I feel I was denied......critical.....need to know....information." 

"I didn't know any of this either until I saw the doctor." 

"Well that settles it then. We're going home and staying there until the children are born." 

"I love when you get all protective. It's quite the turn on." Liz gave him wink. 

Rorke chuckled "Then you must be in a constant state of horniness.....I like it." 

Liz laughed and lightly shoved at his chest. "Of course you would...." She was caught off guard by a yawn. She suddenly felt very tired. 

"Tired?" 

"A little. Sleeping on that bench wasn't the best and I'm sure you are too. You didn't sleep at all." 

"Sleep sounds good." 

Liz took off her pants and got under the covers and waited for Rorke. He was kicking off his boots and pants also. Seconds later he got into bed behind her. Liz sighed in content as Rorke wrapped his arm around her waist. A small smile formed as his hand rested on her stomach again. 

"I love you." said Liz 

"I love you too." 

xXx

Liz was starting to regret telling Rorke about the complications she could have. It's only been three days and he was becoming very annoying. Making sure Liz wasn't on her feet too much, making sure she sat down, ate, kept hydrated and the likes. She knows he means well and just wants to keep his family safe but Liz just couldn't stay seated for a long duration of time. 

She needed some time away from him. So she snuck away to their room for some alone time. Getting comfy on the bed, she cracked opened a book and started to read. 'What to expect when you are expecting' Liz giggled to herself, a few years ago she wouldn't have pictured her life like this. Married.....to the enemy nonetheless and expecting twins. But the heart wants what the heart wants. And it wanted Gabriel Rorke. 

As much as she loved being a Fed and spending her life with Rorke, she did miss Logan. A lot sometimes. It was only an amount of time before they crossed paths with the Ghosts again. She hoped he would join, but deep down she knew he wouldn't. Shaking the thought from her mind she put her attention back on her book. 

It was a gift from one of the other soldiers. She didn't know how he got it but she was thanking the stars. Liz didn't know what to expect and she wasn't one to just wait and find out, especially in their lifestyle. A little time passed and she was about 30 pages into the book until she was interrupted. She glared up from her book to realize it was Rorke. 

"Sorry to barge in hun but we have to go. Looks like the Ghosts paid a visit to the outpost in the Andes Mountains." 

Liz tossed her book to the side and huffed. "How the hell did they get in?" 

"Looks like they used are uniforms. We have a lot wounded and killed and we need to find out what info they took." 

Liz nodded and started to tie her boots. Just when she was getting comfortable, something had to happen. Rorke was packing their stuff since they most likely wouldn't be coming back. Once she was done, she sighed and stood up. "Alright. I'm ready." 

On the way to the chopper Liz could tell Rorke was glancing at her. She ignored it at first until he almost walked into the door. Liz stopped in her tracks and laughed. "Okay what is it? You keep glancing at me." 

"I have been by your side everyday for the past two years. I know your body like the back of my hand. I think you're starting to have a little bump." 

He smile and walked over to her, leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I won't be showing for another month or so, it's bloating." 

"Either way it's still cute." 

"Not from my perspective. But your sweet." 

Liz leaned up and kissed him again before walking through the door. The chopper finally came into view, it was going to be a long flight and Liz wasn't too keen on it. Liz got in while Rorke secured their bags. After he was done he joined Liz, sitting right next to her. Once everyone was seated, they were off. Now it was time to find out what the Ghosts took and hope it wouldn't fuck up their plans.


	14. Chapter 14

The outpost in the Andes Mountain was a complete disaster. Bullet holes everywhere, dead bodies as far as the eye can see, and a lot of stuff got destroyed. Liz was walking side by side with Rorke farther into the outpost. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the men who lost their lives. 

They finally made it to the part where the data was stolen and Liz couldn't believe her eyes. More bodies were being collected, glass was everywhere and more destroyed stuff. It looked like a tornado made its way through the outpost. She followed Rorke up the stairs where everyone else was. He went over to the computer while Liz found a clean place to sit down. 

She watched as the men mingled about what was taken. Liz looked around the room and sighed. She just wanted to find out what was stolen and lay down. She has been feeling more fatigued lately, which she would happily take than having morning sickness. Another minute past before Rorke walked over to her. 

"What'd you find?" 

"They didn't take much, mostly kill estimates." 

He sat down next to her and almost on cue, his hand came and rested on her stomach. 

"The satellites safe then?" 

"Yes. They're checking for more stuff, we can go back to our room if you want?" 

"Good. And yeah, sounds good to me." 

xXx

Liz kicked off her shoes and laid on the bed. She wondered if she would feel tired throughout her pregnancy, she hoped not. Rorke undid his boots and laid down next to her. Liz felt a sudden heat go down in between her legs, she sighed through her nose and tried to ignore it. The more she did, the more fidgety she got. She shut her legs and prayed that would help. But the ache became too much. 

Liz as sneaky as she could, slowly moved her hand towards the band of her pants. She glanced over to Rorke to see he was occupied and went lower. Her index finger started to slowly rub her clitoris. Adding a little more pressure and speed. She bit back a moan and glanced over to Rorke, a sigh of relief leaving her when he was still occupied. 

She slowly pushed a finger into her, when that wasn't enough Liz added another one. She pumped her fingers a few times before she move back to her clit. Liz closed her eyes and moved her finger around her womanhood. She gasped when a hand covered hers between her leg. Her eyes shot opened and saw Rorke with a smirk on his face. He nipped and sucked at her neck, making her moan. He pulled away and whispered in her ear. "I can help with this." 

Liz bit her lip as she watched him go between her legs and pull off her pants. Rorke started kissing his way up her thigh until his head was right between her legs. He gave her one long slow lick and watched her head fall back and moan. Her breaths became labored the more he licked and sucked at her clit. He held her hips down in a tight grasp so she couldn't pull away. Liz grabbed and twisted the sheets the closer she got. Then her whole body spasmed and she moaned his name. 

Rorke let go of her hips and leaned up to kiss her, tasting herself on his lips. She pulled away and smile in content. Rorke laid down next to her again with a satisfied sigh. Liz started to fondle the front of his pants, until he became rock hard. Then she unzipped his pants and pulled his member out. She gave him long slow strokes, hearing the little moans leave him sent a shot of heat down between her legs again. Liz maneuvered herself and took him in her mouth. She bobbed her head a few times and took him down her throat. He moaned and bucked his hips up. Liz pulled back, giving him a few more strokes and then straddled him. 

She placed the tip of his member at her entrance and slowly sank down. A moan leaving both their lips. She kept a fast rhythm and Rorke met every thrust. The room filled with their moans and the creaking of the bed, then he placed his hand on the small of her back and flipped their position. He gently laid her down and his thrust became long and slow. 

They gazed into each others eyes, their sex was always incredible. But when Rorke wanted to be passionate it took it to another level. Liz leaned up and kissed him, deep and hard. He moaned into the kiss and started to lose his rhythm. After a few more snaps of his hips, he spilled inside her, moaning her name. He gave her a few tame kisses before pulling out and plopping on the bed beside her. 

On cue, Liz rolled over and rested her head on his chest. They were both now spent from their little adventure. Liz was starting to fall asleep on his chest like all those nights before, until Rorke broke the silence. 

"Do you think we would've gotten together if we were both Ghosts still?" 

Liz angled herself to look at him. She wondered that herself, if she would still feel the same for him or if she would've ended up with someone else. "I'd say.....yes. Probably not as fast though, I definitely think we would have either way." 

"I'd like to think so too." 

Liz laid back down and thought about what her life would be like if they were both Ghosts still. How Liz would either sneak over to his room or office for some private time and how badly most of them would freak once they found out she was with her commanding officer. To some that would be unprofessional and unethical, but neither would care. And no one would bring it up to Rorke anyways. 

"Gabe, do you ever long for a more.....domesticated life?" 

Liz looked up to him, his eyes conveyed a mixture of emotions. She doesn't mind all the moving around, as long as she's by his side, she's happy. Now with two kids on the way, Liz wanted a more domestic lifestyle. Where she knows her kids will be safe and sound. 

"Everyday." 

Rorke's eyes glistened under the fluorescent lights. All he wanted was to go back home to Caracas with Liz and stay there. He wants his kids to have a stable home and watch them grow. Not be moved around all the time. Deep down he knows it won't happen until the Ghosts are dead, and he hated that. 

Liz angled herself once again and gazed into his eyes. "Maybe we'll get lucky one day and find them. I might long for a more domestic lifestyle....and I know we'll get it someday. It doesn't matter if we stay in Caracas or we move around a lot. As long as the three of us are with you, I'm happy." 

Rorke smiled and leaned up to kiss her. Sometimes it felt like Liz could read his mind and it made things so much more easier. Everything about her made his life easier, she made him stronger. If it wasn't for this ray of sunshine that came into his life, Rorke would be more irritable and more rash about things. Liz kept him grounded and he loved everything about her. 

He pulled back and said. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Liz maneuvered herself under the covers and snuggled back up to him. She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes. Like every night before, she let his heart lull her into a deep sleep. Rorke was far from tired and spent his time staring up at the ceiling while Liz slept soundly in his arms. Hearing the occasional sigh that would leave her. The universe had a funny way of bringing things into your life that you never knew you needed...or even wanted. Liz was brought to him for a reason and life had never been the same.


	15. Chapter 15

Liz was coming out of the elevator near her and Rorke's apartment. They were back in Caracas since the boss wanted a debrief in person. While Rorke was gone Liz thought it'd be the perfect time to go to the store and grab some prenatal vitamins. She hated how long she has been without them and knew they were substantial to both her and her children. 

When Liz got inside her mouth fell open. There was glass on the floor and the living room was trashed. She let the door slam behind her and walked further in, where she saw Rorke sitting on the kitchen floor against some of the cabinets. Her heart sank when she saw the blood stains on the floor. Liz placed the bag on the little table by the kitchen and walked right over to him. 

"Gabe? What's going on?" She pushed some of the broken glass out of the way and sat down. It looked like he was bleeding from his hand the closer she got to him. When he wouldn't answer her, she placed her hand on his thigh. That seemed to help a bit. He finally looked at her and gave her a weak smile. Now that Liz could see his face, he looked like he'd been crying. Whatever happened during the debriefing wasn't good and Liz hated seeing him like this. 

"He thinks you're a liability. That you're the reason I'm not doing my job properly." Rorke wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. When he did, Liz could see the gash in his hand. She got up and grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the kitchen faucet. Ringing it out and going back over to him. She gently grabbed his hand and started cleaning his wound. 

"That's bullshit and he knows it. You haven't gotten weaker since we got together. If anything you've gotten stronger and more fierce." She took the cloth of his hand and saw how deep it was. It was going to need stitches and there was no doubt he would willingly go to the doctor. Liz looked back up at him and smiled. 

"Really? You think that?" Rorke looked down at his hand and sighed. He gotten so mad at what the boss said he lost control. But he couldn't just sit back and listen to someone disrespect Liz like that. She was his saving angel. 

"I know that. You're hands gonna need some stitches. Wait here while I go get the first aid kit." Liz smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before getting up to retrieve the first aid kit from the bathroom. 

Rorke sighed and stayed where he was. He was starting to feel guilty for trashing the house. But it was better than doing something rash at the debriefing that would fuck things up more than they already were. If it was any other man he would've killed him without a second thought. Love was a strange thing. How you would do anything for the person you love without question. Love never came easy to him, until he met Liz. Loving her was as easy as breathing. He smiled when he saw her come back in with the first aid kit in hand. 

Liz sat back down and opened it. Grabbing the needle and thread. She took a piece of thread and wove it through the needle, then looked back up at him. 

"Would you like anything for the pain? I know this is gonna hurt." She glanced from the needle to him. 

"No, I'm good. Go ahead." 

Liz nodded and began stitching up his hand. She knew it had to hurt a little, but he didn't flinch or show any sign of pain. He just sat there and let her do it. Luckily it didn't take long to finish. She tossed the needle in the trash and started to wrap his hand so he wouldn't rip open his stitches. Liz secured it on and then smiled at him. 

"Done." 

"Thank you." He returned the smile and then it faltered. "I'm sorry for trashing the house." 

"It's okay. How about I clean this up and then we cuddle up on the couch?" 

Liz stood up and Rorke followed. She went to turn around to grab the broom but he stopped her. "No. I'll clean this up, it's my mess and you should be the one resting anyways." 

"Fine. Just make sure you pick up ALL the glass." Liz chuckled and grabbed the bag from the small table, then headed into the living room. She sat down on the couch and took out one of the pill bottles to read. Only she kept getting distracted by the man in the kitchen. Liz set the pills aside and rested her chin on her arm, watching Rorke sweep up his mess. 

They weren't home a lot so domestic stuff hardly ever happened. When it did, it made Liz forget about the ongoing war. And how she wished their life would be. Liz was slowly starting to get use to not doing anything. How Rorke would always offer to do things, no matter how small. She knew she should get used to this before the children came, when she would be out of commission for six plus weeks while she healed. 

"You look cute being all domestic and stuff." Liz smiled at him from the couch. She could hear him chuckle after she said that. 

"Not as cute as you though." He stopped his sweeping and smiled back at her. Liz shook her head and laughed. 

"You almost done? I miss you." 

"Just about....and Liz, I'm right here." 

Liz scoffs and went back to reading the pill bottle. She could still hear the sound of the broom on the linoleum floor in the background. Setting the pill bottle aside, she finally kicked off her shoes and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. Wrapping the big fleece blanket around her and laid down. It felt like she was wrapped in a big fluffy cloud. 

She heard his footsteps getting closer to her, then he came into her view. He started to clean up the living room. Fixing all the furniture he tipped over during his little rage session. Once everything was nice and tidy, he sat down next to Liz. Rorke sighed and scratched at his chin. Liz sat back up and placed the blanket around him too. Then scooted over and snuggled up to him. 

He wrapped his arm around her as her head rested on his chest. A small smile forming on his lips. He loved how affectionate Liz was, and how she always needed to be curled up right next to him. It was quiet between them. The only thing that could be heard was the occasional sigh. Eventually a few hours past and Rorke thought Liz might have fallen asleep. When he angled himself to see, he saw her eyes were still opened. 

Liz looked up at him and smiled. "Hi." 

"Hi yourself." Rorke leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. Liz let out a content sigh and tried getting closer to him. She never felt close enough, even if she was touching him. His hand came up and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. He then relaxed against the couch with Liz in his arms. His eyes started to slowly close until he startled himself awake by forgetting to tell her something. 

"Oh, the Ghosts destroyed our oil rig in the Drake passage."


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean they destroyed our oil rig?" Liz maneuvered herself so she could see Rorke clearly. First she walked into her own home, seeing the house completely trashed and her husband sitting on the floor with a good gash in his hand and now she finds out they lost their only oil rig that could help power the Federation for years. 

She sat up and rubbed her temples. Now wasn't the time to stress out. She sighed and looked over to Rorke. "How bad is the damage?" 

"It's fixable but it'll take years. And we're probably gonna lose our gunship as well." He started to rub small circles on her back, knowing he was putting more stress on her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you, you're already in enough stress as it is and I'm adding more to it." 

"I'd rather know what's happening. I just don't understand how we can't kill 5 people. We outnumber them and they still find a way to win." Liz maneuvered herself back to her original position and laid against Rorke. "I wish we could just stay here and wait for the children to be born. Forget about the war for a bit." 

"You know I want that just as much as you do. Maybe we'll get lucky." He started to play with her hair, like he would do every time she was in his arms. It was therapeutic for the both of them. 

"I hope we do. Cause we'll never hear the end of it from the asshole" 

Liz sighed and Rorke hummed his answer. Things were so much easier when they were trying to find the Ghosts, now they were sabotaging everything the Federation needed to succeed. She knew she could be of more help if she wasn't pregnant. She could still help, she was still a few more weeks away from the second trimester. But Rorke wouldn't let her even if she asked. 

Eventually both of them fell asleep on the couch. They still had a few days at their apartment before they had to return to the rest of the group. And they were gonna make it worth their while. And get a head start on the nursery since they didn't know when they would be back. Liz knew they would get the domestic lifestyle they both longed for, they just needed to be a little patient. 

xXx

They were now back at the oil rig or what was the oil rig. The Ghosts did a number on it and Rorke was right, it's gonna take years to fix it. And the gunship, well that's gone for good. They were stationed at a nearby Federation base while Rorke over saw the beginning of the remodeling. 

Liz stayed back to relax, the symptoms were starting to kick in and she didn't want to be out in freezing temperatures. So she got comfortable on their bed with a cup of tea and a book and relaxed. This was probably the most relaxed she's felt in weeks. Between the Ghosts fucking everything up and the worried husband, Liz found it a little hard to fully relaxed. But did the best she can for her children. 

Some time past and she read a good chunk of her book. She tossed it to the side and stood up to stretch. She wondered how the construction was going and was thinking about going to find out. When she finally made up her mind to go she gathered her gear and headed out the door. 

Of course she was escorted by four Feds. Rorke had them on standby if she decided to join. Through most of her life Liz was always in the shadows of her older brothers. Being compared to them at every turn and told that she would never be a great a soldier as Hesh. 

Now, now she's a commander and is well liked by the men here. She found she had more in common with people in the Federation than she did back at her old home. Being capture two years ago has proven to be the best thing to happen to her in her life. 

Rorke finally came into view and the men backed away to give them space. His back was turned to her so he didn't see her coming. He did get a little started when she linked their arms together, which made her chuckle. 

"You scared me Liz." he let out a small laugh and leaned to give her a quick kiss. "I'm surprised you decided to join, I know you're not a fan of the cold." 

"I'm not. But I wanted to see my husband......and I was curious how things were coming alone." She looked up at him and smiled, then turned her attention on the site ahead. 

"It's going well, no one has blown anything up yet." Rorke shook his head at the memory of when they were back at the dig site in San Diego. And how some of the soldiers accidentally blew themselves up. "And aww, you're sweet. I'm happy you decided to join." 

"That's good. And I am too." She rested her head on his bicep and sighed. 

Rorke looked down at her and a smile graced his lips. She didn't need to come all this way in the cold. But the thought that she wanted to see him badly enough that she did, made his heart fill with love. They watched the men work for a while until he thought she stayed out long enough and brought her to his tent. 

It wasn't as warm as the base is, but it was good enough. She took off her coat and tossed it on the cot. He eyed her stomach and tried to conceal the grin, but failed. Liz rolled her eyes and laughed. She was nearing her tenth weeks and there was definitely a little bump on show. 

He walked over and placed a hand over her stomach. "My family." the words were barely above a whisper, but she heard them. She glanced up at him to see how proud he was. It pulled at her heart. 

The years of abuse and neglect he suffered from the leader and the thought he would never have a family was now coming true. Now that Liz was starting to show, it made it seem more real in a way. That within 7 months they'll be two little ones in their arms. 

"You know I love you, right?" asked Rorke 

"You might have mentioned it before." She looked up to see the not so amused look on his face and laughed. "I know you do and you know I love you too. What's gotten into you?" 

"I feel like I don't say it enough. You're my wife, you're carrying our children and I hardly tell you I love you. And I do, more than anything in this world....but why can't I say those three words??" 

Liz walked over to him and cupped the side of his face. "You don't need to say those words, I know you love me. It shows through your actions." She leaned up to give him a kiss and then pulled away. "And I'm not mad because you don't say it. Not everyone can say them so easily. I know you love me and that's what counts." 

Rorke nodded and brought her in for a hug. It was another weight lifted off his shoulders. He didn't understand how she could be so understanding about a lot of thing. But he was happy she was. The last thing he wanted to do was push her away by accident. 

Liz sighed in content, besides the whole pregnancy symptoms starting to be on full blast, she was happy. And loved. There little moment was interrupted when one of the men came into the tent. "What is it." the annoyance in his voice was on display. 

"We just got word that the Ghosts are heading to the Vegas safe house. A transport and about 200 guys are awaiting your orders sir." 

"We leave in 10." 

The soldier nodded and left the tent. Rorke turned his attention back to Liz. "You ready?" 

"You know I am. Now let's get to that transport."


	17. Chapter 17

Capturing the Ghosts went off without a hitch. Liz thought it would've taken them longer to obtain them and that the security would be more of a hassle to get through. It took one of the tech guys in the Federation 2 minutes to hack into it. Then they just waited. 

Rorke wasn't too eager on getting any information out of the Ghosts, so he had his men do it. He was only there for one purpose and that was to kill them, not get anything out of them. Now he was giving the boss a brief update and Liz was sitting in a chair listening. She was also having a slight change in heart and she had to choose quickly. 

When she made the promise to help him hunt down the Ghosts, she thought it would take more time. Now they have them in their grasps and Liz didn't know if she could do it. This was her family, but she knew it wouldn't be fair to keep Rorke from his goal. She groaned and stood up. Walking over to the floor to ceiling windows, she looked out at the wasteland that use to be Las Vegas. 

She always wanted to go to Vegas when she got older. To see the lights, gamble and see a show of some kind. Now it didn't have the same effect. Her hand came up and covered her mouth. She's been feeling nauseous ever since they got there. She wondered if it was because of the climate or if the morning sickness was now coming into full affect. 

Liz ran her hand over her small bump and smiled down. The bloating went down a little more and now you could see how big she was. The bump wasn't fully noticeable, but to Liz, it was. She was so use to her whitewashed abs, that any little change in her body was quickly noticed by her. 

She jumped a little when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her. Then she quickly settled back down. She rested her body against his, as both of his hands rested on her stomach. He kissed the top of her head and hummed in delight. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like crap. I feel so nauseous." She wiggled herself out of his embrace to look at him. And of course, concern was etched all over his face. 

"If you don't feel that good, you know you don't need to be here. I can have some of the men take you back to camp so you can rest?" He gently cupped her cheek and Liz nuzzled into it. 

"And miss your big moment? No, I need to be here and remember I kinda need too?" 

"He's only waiting to see if you do anything drastic, like saving them. But if you're not here and back at camp then he should trust you after this is all said and done." He smiled down at her and then gave her a chaste kiss. 

"When you put it that way. Are you sure you're gonna be fine without me here? I feel kinda bad that I'm gonna miss your big moment." She fiddled with her hands and looked him in the eye. 

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's not like you have a choice on how you feel during the pregnancy. I would rather have you take care of yourself and our children. If you feel you can't do something or feel to nauseous too, than it's okay. I'm not gonna get mad over it." 

Liz nodded. "Okay. Then I'll head back. Just don't take too long, and I can make it back on my own. It's not like I'm gonna get attacked." Liz chuckled and leaned up to kiss him before she left. 

"I shouldn't be more than a few hours. Now go get some rest.....I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Liz smiled and then left the room. On her way out of the building, she kept getting ask if she needed any assistance getting back to the camp. She would give them the same answer, that she was okay. She finally made it outside and headed towards the camp. She wanted to leave this dreaded wasteland as soon as possible. 

She took her time, knowing if she rushed she would end up puking. She was kicking at a piece of stone from one of the downed statues. Then a hand covered her mouth and wrapped around her waist. Pulling her into a nearby building. When they let her go, she quickly turned around to face them. 

"Keegan? Right?" Liz raised a brow and waited for him to say something. 

"Yeah. I thought you would be more heavily guarded considering you're Rorke's wife. I have a few questions for you and I might let you go afterwards." 

Liz sighed. "Okay. Ask away." 

"Why did you betray your family for something like the Federation who cause nothing but death and destruction?" 

"I didn't want to betray them. When I was abducted 2 years ago, the first night I was there, I was raped. I should've known it was going to happen, being the only female there. No it wasn't Rorke. The next morning I quickly noticed how scared the men were of him, so I thought if I shared a bed with him, I won't be touched. I was going to use Rorke until I could come up with a plan to escape. Then after 3 weeks there, Rorke gave me a choice. I could stay with them or I could go back home. But if I chose to go back home, I would have to give him the whereabouts of the Ghosts. He didn't want me going through what he went through. He knew I didn't deserve it. I chose to stay, I couldn't betray my family like that. And I knew I could help protect them more if I stayed with Rorke." Liz wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. 

"You knew you could use his love for you against him." 

"Yes. All he wants to do is protect me. When I stayed, I noticed his thirst for vengeance was fading. That he doesn't care about the Ghosts anymore. That's why he's only here to kill my father, then have the men kill the rest. But you can still save my brothers' and Merrick. After Rorke's done with my father, he'll have the rest brought back to the place where they were gassed. If you go to the building across from it, you'll have the perfect angle." Liz wished he wasn't wearing the damn mask. It was hard to read him. 

"There's still a chance for you. Come with me and we can both save your brothers' and Merrick." His eyes soften a little. 

"It's too late for me. Plus Merrick and Hesh would never trust me. But knowing my brothers' will be alive gives me a better piece of mind. I know I have no right to ask you this but, could you tell them why I stayed? I'll probably never get the chance." She shook her head and sighed through her nose. 

"Yeah. I can do that." 

"Thanks. So am I a hostage or can I go now?" She fiddled with her hands and waited for an answer. 

"You can go." 

Liz turned and looked out the door to make sure no one saw her get pulled into the building by Keegan. When she saw no one she headed back outside. She fastened her pace a little. She just wanted to get back to camp and lie down. A few minutes past and she was back at camp. It wasn't much, they were just taking refuge in one of the abandoned buildings. 

No one question why she was back so soon. Everyone knew about the pregnancy at that point. She walked through the door, leading to hers and Rorke's room. Slamming the door shut she made a beeline for the bed. Liz sat down and slowly took off her boots. Her heart was racing and she felt her throat getting tighter. Then the tears started to flood her eyes. She blinked them back and let out a shaky breath. 

She placed her boots near her side of the bed and then curled up on it. She turned to face the window and looked out it. She felt cold and numb. She was stuck in a predicament she never thought she would be. But she knew it was too late to make the right choice. Or was there ever a right choice? She knew her father would die without knowing the truth and she hated that. At least Hesh and Logan would know. 

She loves Rorke, that part is certain. They built a life together. Now Liz wasn't sure. After today, things were going to drastically change between her and what's left of her family. She pulled the pillow down a bit and hide her face in. Letting the tear fall down her cheeks, she let out a shaky breath and sobbed out everything she was holding back. Was this all really worth it?


	18. Chapter 18

Liz slowly sat up when she heard the door opening. She squinted at the bright sun and rubbed her eyes. The nap she took was suppose to make her feel better, not worse. She glanced over to see Rorke about to take a seat next to her. She looked over at him and saw the worry spread over his face. 

"Some of the men said they heard you crying. Does it have to do with what happened?" 

The last part came out as a whisper. He didn't want their to be a rift between them because of this. He stopped his fiddling with the blanket below him and looked at her. 

"Yes, no. Maybe. I don't know. I'm just overly emotional today." She sighed and rubbed her hand over her belly. Then she leaned back to put more support against her back. "I just want to go home." 

"We can leave soon." He moved closer to her and held her hand in his. She wasn't pulling away from the gesture, that gave him hope. "I already finished what I came here to do." 

Liz nodded. Then felt the need to cry once more. She sniffled and try to push back the tears. She didn't want to, not in front of him. Not now. She knew she should've talked to Logan before Rorke went and killed her father. She didn't want to lose him, and she could've told him why she couldn't stop Rorke. He would've understood why.

"Fuck." She curled in on herself and started to cry. Liz felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Rorke pulled her against his chest and let her sob. He knew he couldn't make her feel better and knew it was best to let her cry it out. Hearing her sobs made his own tears flood his eyes. 

He hated seeing Liz in pain. No matter what kind, she deserved the world. And to be happy. Regret started to make its way into his mind. Maybe he shouldn't have killed Elias while she was pregnant. Maybe he should have waited until after the children were born. 

"I'm sorry." The words were barely a whisper. He wasn't sure if Liz heard them or not, but when he felt her body stop trembling. He knew. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. 

"It's not about my father. I would've never kept you away from that. It's about Logan. I should've talked to him, I should've told him why I couldn't stop you......I can't lose him." She shut her eyes tightly and let the remaining tears slide down her cheeks. 

"If Logan is the man you say he is, you'll never lose him. I'm sure you'll see him again." He smiled down at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"He's alive?" Liz searched his face for any change. When none came relief fell over her and she smiled. 

"They escaped about 20 minutes ago. I'm surprised you didn't wake up from all the explosions." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. 

She lightly shoved at his chest and laughed. "You know I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Yeah, you are." He brushed some hair behind her ears and hummed. "How are you feeling?" 

"Still a little nauseous. But I'm better than before. I don't want to rush you, I would just like to go to wherever we're going to next and get checked out. I want to make sure the stress didn't affect the little ones." She rested her hand on her stomach again, a small smile forming on her lips. Then she felt his hand cover hers. She looked up to see the proud smile on his lips. 

"We can leave now. No point in staying her any longer." He grabbed his radio and told the men to start packing up. He clipped the radio back on his belt and kissed Liz. 

She hummed and got up to grab her boots. Sitting back down, she put them back on and lazily tied them up. Once she was ready she stood up and followed Rorke back to the chopper. 

xXx

Once the rest of the Ghosts escaped, the plans for the Federation changed. Liz and Rorke were now back in Caracas, waiting for the orders from the leader. It could be a few days before they heard anything and were spending that time relaxing in their own home and getting the nursery started. 

Everything was well with the twins and both parents couldn't be happier. Liz semi hated that they couldn't do much for the nursery at the moment, since they didn't know the sex of the children. So they were just packing up the stuff that Rorke had in there and were putting the stuff in storage. 

Liz was packing up some books. She would glanced around the room every now and then, picturing how the nursery would look. There was a big window on the left side of the room, and she wanted both cribs to be on each side. Her brainstorming was interrupted when the phone rang. They both looked at each other and raised a brow. 

No one called the house phone. Only a handful of people even knew the number. Rorke sighed and stood up to answer it. Liz went back to packing up the books and was trying to eavesdrop on Rorke. Thanks to the ongoing construction outside, she could hear a thing. She scrunched her face at the soreness of her back. She set one more book in the box before she rested her back against the wall. 

She was only 10 weeks along and it felt like her back wanted to break. Heaven knows what she'll do once she's farther along into her pregnancy. Liz sighed and ran her hand up and down her growing belly. She couldn't wait to feel the kicks and jabs from them. It was only a month or so away before she should start to feel them. 

Liz smiled to herself and then looked up to see Rorke walk back into the room. He groaned and sat down next to her. She looked over at him to see his face soften as he placed his hand on top of hers. Then a smile shown on his lips. 

"What was the phone call about?" Liz raised a brow as she snapped him back to reality. Then she chuckled at the confused look on his face. 

"Oh, uh. Boss wants to talk to you. We have to meet him in an hour." He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. 

"Okay. This should be interesting." For once she wasn't nervous meeting with the leader. Maybe things were looking up between them. 

Rorke gently picked her up and set her in between his legs. She rested her back against his torso and relaxed. She closed her eyes, letting the sound of his beating heart lull her into a content state. A few moments later her eyes shot open when she felt one of his hands at the band of her sweats. 

Liz smirked and settled back down against his chest. His fingers trailed under the pant of both her sweats and underwear, and down to her clit. He rubbed slow, small circles around the sensitive nub, then leaned down and started to kiss at her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned, spreading her legs a little to give him more access. He smirk into her neck and plunged his fingers into her. 

"Oh fuck." She arched her back as his fingers pumped in and out. She grabbed his pants and held on to them as his fingers moved faster. 

She felt the heat in her rise the closer she got. Everything felt more sensitive, more in-tune. All it took was his fingers to enter her and Liz was a moaning mess. Then Rorke pulled his fingers out, making her whine. 

"Get on your hands and knees." Liz smirked and quickly moved to the position. His voice was laced with lust and it made her body quiver. 

She felt him pull her pants and underwear down. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she heard him unzip his pants. She gasp when she felt the tip at her entrance. To Rorke's surprise she pushed back on to him until he was buried to the hilt. Both moaned as she rode him. He grabbed her hips and made her stop, then he started his pace. 

He kept a nice rhythm, not wanting to harm her, but to also give her the pleasure she deserves. They both moaned as he pounded into her. Liz wanted to savor this moment, savor the pleasure she was enduring. Her body started to tremble and her walls started to pulsate around him as she came. And with a few hard snaps of his hips, he spilled inside her. 

He pulled out and sat against the wall. Liz followed seconds after. She rested her hand on her stomach and panted. It felt like everything was dialed to 11, she's never experienced pleasure that great before. Her other hand trailed over to Rorke's wedding band and she started to fiddle with it. These were the moments she loved, when she was home. Not worrying about the war or what's going to happen. Everything was at peace when her and Rorke were at home. 

xXx

Liz was sitting across from where the leader was. He was looking over the file from Vegas. She was a little nervous, but the leader didn't look angry about anything and that was a good thing. Once he was finished looking over the file, he set it down on his desk and looked at her. 

"You've proven yourself to be a good ally. To be quite honest, I wasn't expecting you to fully betray your family. And you proved me wrong." He let out a small laugh and leaned back in his chair. 

"I didn't think I had it in me either. I love Rorke more than anything and I don't want to lose him, especially now. I chose to stay with him knowing the risks and that I would never see my family again. I don't regret that decision." She glanced down at her wedding ring and smiled. Then turned her attention back to the leader. 

"I never thought Rorke was capable of loving someone. Then you came into his life.....Well Miss Rorke, you are now officially a Fed. If there's anything you need for the children, let me know." He smiled and placed his hand for her to shake. She smiled back and obliged. 

"Thank you sir. There was one thing I was wondering." She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "When I get closer to my due date. Could Rorke get some time off, I'd feel much better knowing he'd be there for the birth of his children." 

"Of course. A father shouldn't miss the birth of his children anyways." 

"Thank you, again sir." Liz sighed and smiled 

"You're welcome. That's all from me, you can leave if there isn't anything else." Liz shook her head and left the room to meet Rorke in the hallway. 

xXx

Liz was relaxing in a bath. The warm water was doing wonders on her lower back. She couldn't go more than a few minutes before her back started to ache. She sighed and leaned back against the bathtub. Closing her eyes and letting her mind drift. She wondered if she should take up yoga during the rest of her pregnancy. It'll help keep her limbs flexible and might help with the child birth. 

She was starting to fall asleep, only to be jolted awake when she heard the front door open. Liz forgot she sent Rorke out for some cake. Even when it was late at night, he was willing to do anything for her. She kept the bathroom and bedroom door open so she could see into the hallway. A few moments past and then he walked into the bedroom. 

Liz watched him take off his boots and most of his clothes until he was only in his boxers. Then he walked into the bathroom, took off his boxers and got in to the tub with Liz. She moved over to let him in, and then straddled him. So she could see him. Her fingers traced the scars on his chest, she looked up at him and saw how tired he was. 

He gently grabbed her hand and kissed the tops of her fingers. A small smile formed on his lips. As did a smile form on hers when she felt his other hand gently rested on her belly. "I love you" 

He gazed into her eyes. The only thing Liz could see was love in his eyes. She leaned over, placing a form kiss on to his lips. She pulled back and smiled. "I love you too. And thank you for running out so late to get me some cake." 

"I'd do anything for you. You know that." He smiled and kissed her cheek. 

"I know. It's still nice to say thank you though." Liz chuckled and shook her head. She then traced a large scar that went from his clavicle to the middle of his chest. 

"No need to be sassy." He chuckled and then ran his hands over her belly and smiled. "You're starting to show. Life turned out a lot better than I expected, all because of you." 

"The day we met our lives changed for the better...... There's something I want to tell you, something I need to get off my chest." She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't want to keep what happened the first night she was there a secret anymore. 

"Okay, what is it?" He sat up more and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. The look on her face made him worry. 

"I never met to fall in love you. The first night at camp I......I was raped. I didn't know what to do after that, then I saw how the men acted around you. How scared they were and I thought if I shared a bed with you, no one would touch me. After we did start sharing a bed, I began to fall. You were so opened with me and you trusted me so quickly........and you never once harmed me in anyway. I slept with you to protect myself and my plan backfired. But I'm incredibly grateful that it did, life knew you were the person I needed. Staying here, being married and starting a family with you have been the most incredible things to happen in my life. I just couldn't keep this a secret anymore." She gave him a small smile and looked into his eyes. Liz could tell he was contemplating her words. 

"I wished you'd told me that. I would've killed those assholes. I have something to tell you too. The day I got your file was one of the best days of my life. When I opened it and saw your picture, I couldn't help but think of how beautiful you looked. We haven't even met yet and I already wanted you. When we did finally meet and you initiated the little hook up, I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Just in case we never made things official. I wouldn't be this happy if it wasn't for you and I'm glad things worked out the way they did." 

"I am too. And I would've told you, but they kinda died a few months after I joined." Liz laughed and kissed him. For a moment she forgot she was in a bath until her body started to get goosebumps. "Why don't we get out of the bath, get that cake from the fridge and watch a movie?" 

"Sounds good to me." Liz pulled the plug and stood up, letting the water drip from her body. Rorke got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, then she got out and wrapped the other towel around her body. 

Both of them quickly dried off and changed. The rest of the night was spent eating cake, talking and watching a movie. It shouldn't be more than a few days before they had to move and they were both relishing their off time. When sleep finally took Liz, Rorke smiled and shut off the tv. He got comfortable behind her and rested his hand on her growing bump, like he does every night. 

"Sweet dreams my loves."


	19. Chapter 19

They finally got word they were moving out in a day. Luckily it wasn't too tasking, just to board a train full of supplies and see it gets there. Rorke was happy about that, he didn't want Liz to be on her feet a lot and she could sit for the most part on the train. Now they were spending their last full day setting up the cribs. And by "we", Rorke was setting up the cribs while Liz sat in the glider with a book and ate a sandwich. 

The nursery was coming along great. Liz wanted a woodland theme for their two little miracles. She wasn't sure about the theme for the nursery until she spotted an adorable owl bed set at the store. And that sparked the whole thing. 

She took a bite of her sandwich and watched him work. She like how he was all bent up as he screwed together the last crib. She couldn't wait to see their two little ones sleeping peacefully in them. Just a little over 6 month and that would come true. 

"Oh. The boss said we'll be out on the field until I'm around 7 months. Then we'll get the rest of the time off." She took the last bite of her sandwich and glanced up from her book. 

"Really? He's gonna give us over 3 or so months off?" He placed the screwdriver in the toolbox, walked over to her and sat down next to her. 

"Yup. I'm happy with that. Now we don't have to rush the nursery and you'll be here. With me. With us." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly and smiled. Rorke stood up and gently picked her up. Then he sat back down with her on his lap. 

"Only place I'd rather be." He leaned over and kissed her lips. His hand went back to rest on her belly and a hum was heard in the back of his throat. 

"Me too." She glanced around the room and sighed. "We're gonna need a bigger place to live. This room isn't gonna hold two growing children for long." 

"We can find a place after the twins are born and you're up to it. How are you feeling by the way?" He looked into her eyes as his hand started to caress her belly. 

"I'm good. The nausea seems to be an on and off thing. And that sounds good about the moving situation........as long as I don't end up pregnant soon after the twins are here." She quirked a brow and chuckled. 

"I make no promises." He laughed and kissed her temple. "Come on, why don't you help me with the last crib." 

Liz laughed and got off his lap to help. It only took a few minutes until the last crib was all put together. Rorke put the screwdriver back in the tool box and stood up to walk over to where Liz was. She looked at the quarter finished nursery and smiled. She loved how the white wood of the cribs illuminated the room from the sun seeping in through the window. 

They decided not to paint the walls, and stayed with the white. It seemed to work for the most part. Now all that was left was decorating and buying. Only she couldn't fully do that until she found the sex out. "It's hard to believe over a year ago we suffered that miscarriage. Now look, we're about to become parents to not only one, but two babies. It's such a miracle." 

"It is a miracle. I never thought I would be married or be a father. I never thanked you for choosing to stay that day. For choose me." 

Liz took both of his hands in hers and looked into his brown eyes. "You don't need to thank me for that. I chose to stay here, with you because I didn't want to leave you. I knew my life would be better off here anyways. So it's technically your fault that I'd stayed." 

"At least I did something right." He chuckled and pulled Liz out into the living room.

"You do a lot of things right."

Liz walked around him and sat down on the couch. She smiled to herself when she thought of how different their lives will be in a few years. From peaceful quiet to screaming toddlers. But she wouldn't change it for the world. And she only had to bare a few more months out on the field until both of them get some time off. 

"I can't wait until we get some time off, it'll do us both some good." She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She looked over to Rorke nodding his head as he made his way towards the couch. 

"Can't argue with that." He sat down and scrunched his face. Liz chuckled to herself, making him raise a brow. "Don't you say it." 

"Feeling your age old man?" She propped her head up with her hand and smiled at him. 

"Yes." The words were a mumble, but Liz still heard them. She laughed and moved closer to him. 

"Well I don't care how old you get, I'm still gonna love you." She snuggled up against him and let out a content sigh. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on her hip. 

Like most times, he was at lost for words. He knew what he wanted to say, but every time he tried to say them, he sounded like an idiot. Liz seemed to know how to pick the right things to say. She had a knack for it. He looked down at her and smiled. Her black hair was up in a bun, she hated having her hair down in the heat. Even if they had the air conditioning going. 

She was also in a pair of black sweats and a blue tank top. The tank top was form fitting and showed off the small swell on her stomach. Ever since Liz came into his life, it felt like a dream. A dream he never wanted to wake up from. He was happy, and in love and nothing could take that away from him. 

xXx

Night came quickly and Liz was reading a book while waiting for Rorke to get out of the shower. All their stuff was packed and they had to be at the chopper at 6 in the morning. Normally she would hate the early wake up call, now it only meant they were inching closer to their time off, and the birth of the twins. 

There was a thought that kept nagging her mind. Rorke killed her father, that didn't bother her. It's Hesh. She knows he's gonna be on a warpath to find Rorke, hopefully Logan can stop him before he can get to him. She sighed and put the book on her night stand. 

Getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and was met by the humidity from the hot water. Closing the door behind her, she stripped out of her clothes and got in behind him. The transition from cold to hot sent a shiver down her spine. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his back. 

"I miss you." She laughed as he turned around to look at her. "For someone who's bald, you take really long showers." 

"The water relaxes my muscles. And you could always join me you know." He quirked a brow and then placed his hands on her hips. Gently picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed her back against the wall. 

"Maybe I will from time to time." She ran a hand down his chest, and then crushed their lips together. Rorke kept a good grip on her to make sure she didn't fall. He kissed his way down to her neck, leaving feather kisses on her jaw. 

A small moan escaped her lips when she felt his growing arousal come in contact with her ass. He pulled away slightly and lined himself up at her entrance. And with a quick snap of his hips, buried himself inside her. He set his pace and kept a good grip on her. Liz gazed into his eyes, like all the times before she could only see love. She placed a passionate kiss upon his lips, when she pulled back she smiled up at him. 

He moved some strands of wet hair behind her ear. Seeing Liz all wet and disheveled sent his blood rushing south. His rhythm started to change and he started to get a little rougher. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "Let yourself go. I'll be fine."

He quickly scanned her face for any signs she wasn't. When he found none, he let himself go. Her moans turned into cries as he pounded into her. And with one last snap of his hips, he stilled and spilled himself inside her. He looked down at her, she was panting just like him. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

She cupped his cheek in her hand. "You could never hurt me." 

Rorke nodded and gave her a few tame kisses. Then he pulled out and set her down. The water was becoming cold and it sent a shiver down her spine. He seemed to notice as he shut the shower off and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and another around her. Then he picked her up bridal style and carried her back into their room.

xXx

Rorke was getting the last minute stuff ready before the had to depart. He was going to let Liz sleep in a little longer, knowing it'll be best for her and the children. He set the bags by the door and then walked back to their room. He stopped at doorway to take in a peacefully sleeping Liz. 

He crossed his arms and smiled to himself. Just a few more months and he would be waking up every morning in the comfort of his own home. With Liz right next to him. Things were changing for the better, still he had a part of him that knew something bad would happen eventually. As long as it wasn't Liz or the children he didn't care. 

He was fine with the Federation losing this war. All he cares about is protecting his family. He glanced down at his watched and sighed. Then he walked over to the bed and gently sat down. "It's time to wake up babe. We have to be at the chopper in the hour."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like this sucks. It sounded so much better in my head. But I hope you enjoy!

The satellite array Liz and Rorke were at was being attacked by U.S soldiers. Liz knew her brothers' would be with them. Rorke made sure the men double timed getting all the supplies on the train. He wanted to be gone before the fighting gets any worse and it puts Liz in danger. 

Liz was already on the train. Patiently waiting to move and for Rorke who was making sure everything got on board. She hoped they would be gone before Hesh found out Rorke was here. Knowing he would get on the train somehow and try to kill Rorke. Maybe Logan could stop him before that?

She sighed and stood up to walk over to where Rorke was. She linked their arms together and rested her head on his bicep. "Can we go soon? I have a bad feeling."

"Yeah, we're almost done here. Are you okay?" He looked down at her with worried eyes. She looked.....scared and he hated that.

"Hesh will be with them, if he finds out you're here he'll-"

"Let him try. No one will take me away from you." He kissed her forehead and gave her a small smile. 

Liz nodded. Rorke placed a hand on her belly and smiled. Her hand came up and covered his, a smile showing on hers. Finally everything was loaded and it was time to go. Liz sat down in one of seats while Rorke took one next to her. Her nerves went down as the train started to move. Then one of the Feds started talking over one of the intercoms. 

"Tell Rorke I'm coming for him." Liz covered her face with her hands when she heard Hesh's voice. 

"Why don't you tell me that yourself." Liz looked up to see Rorke over where the comms were. 

"You're done Rorke." She saw Hesh punch the screen. Then Rorke came over to Liz. 

"Everything will be fine. There's no way they'll be able to get to us." He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead. 

Liz nodded. She stayed silent for a while until the heard explosions from outside. Her and Rorke got up to look out the window. "Those are our guys.......Dammit they got control of LOKI." 

Liz sat back down and sighed. Things were looking promising and now it was turning to shit. They lost their satellite, their gunship and their oil rig. She just hopes her and Rorke will make it out of here alive. 

To make matters even worse, Logan and Hesh were going through wave after wave of their soldiers, even a few choppers. Next thing they knew they were outside the car before theirs. Rorke turned to her and placed a firm kiss onto her lips. Then he stood up. Liz could tell he was gonna go out there, but was stopped. 

They heard an RPG go off, making the train rocked. Everything happened so fast, the next thing Liz saw was Logan tackling Rorke and Hesh firing his gun at the other Feds. Rorke quickly got the upper hand and put Logan in a headlock and pointed his gun at Hesh. 

"Drop it." warned Rorke

"It's over Rorke." Hesh started to raise his gun, then a shot went off and he dropped it. 

Hesh fell backwards a little to a control station. Liz watched Logan maneuver himself a little, that's when he saw her and his face faltered. "Liz? I'm sorry."

"Gabe, let him go." Rorke kept his gun pointed at Hesh but looked at Liz. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." Rorke nodded and let him go. He stood up and stretched his neck a bit before bringing her in for a hug. 

"Checkmate." said Hesh 

"Checkmate confirmed." 

"HESH NO." yelled Logan 

"What's that? What'd you just do?" asked Rorke 

The next thing they saw was one of the LOKI rods about to hit the track. Fear quickly shown over Rorke when he saw it coming towards them. He went to go grab Liz, but was too late. The rod hit the track sending all four of them into the air and the train car down into the water below. 

When everyone came too, Logan was the first to see her. "Oh god Liz." 

Rorke's head shot up when Logan said that, then he saw her. He stood up and ran over to her unconscious body. "Liz? Liz, wake up." 

He looked her over and then checked her head. When he checked the back of her head, he saw a good gash. He started to put pressure on the wound. He didn't realize Logan was beside him until he mumbled something. Anger flooded him, he was about to point his gun at Hesh until Logan did it. 

"Put the gun down Hesh. You're outnumbered on this one." Logan kept his gun pointed at him until he put the gun down. Then he walked over and grabbed every weapon he could find and placed them near Rorke. 

Hesh scoffed and sat down. "Why are you protecting her? She's a traitor." 

"Because she's my sister. No she's our sister. And I don't call falling in love betraying us." He looked down at her and sighed. Then he turned his attention on Rorke. 

"I tried to stop him. I knew there was a chance she would be here, and now look." He wiped the few tears from his eyes and let out a shaky breath. 

Rorke turned to Hesh, anger clearly showing on his face. "They better make it. If not, I'm gonna make sure you wish you were never born." 

"They?" Logan gave him a questionable look. 

"She's pregnant." stated Rorke. He was still trying to get the wound to stop bleeding. 

"Ha, of course she is. What does she even see in a man like you?" The words vehemently came out of Hesh's mouth. 

"That's for her to answer." He sighed in relief when the wound finally stopped bleeding. Then he gently set her head down.   
"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Logan 

"Yeah, I stopped the bleeding. But I can't move her until she wakes up. To make things even worse thanks to Junior over there, she's gonna have a concussion, we're under water and we have limited air." Rorke shot Hesh a look and then turned his attention back to Liz. 

"We should let her rest a little longer and then see if we can wake her." Logan sat down next to Liz and sighed. 

Rorke nodded. It was silent for a bit and Rorke kept a close eye on Hesh. He looked out the window to see water surrounding them. They lost LOKI, the one thing they had to win this war. Maybe it was stupid to use it against the U.S.S Liberator. They wouldn't have known it was operational and Liz would be fine right now. 

"Uh, sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to tackle you." Logan gave him an apologetic smile. 

"Don't worry about it." 

"So, pregnant huh? Can't believe my baby sis is gonna be mom." Logan smiled down at her. 

"Yeah. Twins. It's a mir--." 

He stopped talking when he heard Liz mumble something. Then he looked down at her to see her eyes slowly start to open. She started to sit up when a sharp pain struck her head. "Easy hon. You're injured." 

Rorke helped her sit up. She brought a hand up to the back of her head and winced in pain as she grazed the cut. Then she saw the water outside the window. "Why are we under water?" 

"Hesh ordered a strike on the train. When the rod hit the track it sent us into the water. It looks like you hit your head on the way down." said Logan 

"No wonder why my head hurts like a bitch." A sudden realization hit her and she placed a hand on her belly. She wouldn't know if the children were okay until they got back to base. 

"I'm just glad you're alive." Rorke leaned down and gently kissed her lips. 

"Me too." Logan gave her a smile and gently gave her a hug. 

Liz slowly started to stand up. Both Rorke and Logan were at her side, helping her when needed. She stumbled a bit once she was fully up, both Rorke and Logan grabbed an arm to keep her steady. It made her smile to see Logan and Rorke getting along. 

"So what now?" Liz turned to Rorke, she hoped he had a plan. She didn't want to be stuck down there. She glanced over to see Hesh standing up, a hand pressed to his abdomen. Rorke noticed and turned to where she was looking. 

He walked over to Hesh, and then clocked him in the jaw. "That's for putting my wife and children in danger." 

Liz sighed and shook her head. Then her eyes widen when she saw Hesh grab the fire extinguisher and hit Rorke with it. Liz turned to Logan, not knowing what to do. Rorke and Hesh were in a full fledged fight and she couldn't do anything. She grabbed her sidearm, then she groaned. It would be stupid to fire it in the car, it would flood in a matter of seconds. 

"Logan get Hesh, I'll get Gabe. We need to stop this before they kill each other." Logan nodded and they went to break them up. 

Logan easily restrained Hesh. Liz had a little more of a problem, but once he saw her he stopped and walked away. "Now is not the time to kill each other. Couldn't you have waited to punch him when we got on dry land?" 

"He was the one that started it." Hesh tried to go after Rorke again, but was stopped by Logan. 

"I get that you're angry that he killed dad. We all knew dad had it coming, but I need him. So can you guys just hate each other's guts and not kill each other?" She glanced from Rorke to Hesh. Rorke nodded, and Hesh scoffed. 

"Why? Why him?" Liz could hear the hurt in his voice. 

"I didn't automatically fall in love with him. That came weeks after. Hell I was only gonna use him until I found a way to escape. Then he started to open up to me, and my feelings started to change. He treated me like an equal. He's not a monster, dad just turned his life upside down. And I made it better, like he did mine." She turned to Rorke and smiled. Then turned her attention back to Hesh. 

"How can you love someone who killed your own father?" Hesh sat back down and looked at her. 

"When someone comes into your life and changes it for the better you'll understand.......You know I saved your life that day." Liz turned to Rorke with sad eyes and an apologetic smile. 

"What do you mean?" asked Logan 

"I was there. But I ended up being to nauseous and went back to camp. I ended up getting caught by Keegan. I told him what was going to happen and what to do. If I didn't tell him, you would most likely be dead right now. It wasn't my right to take away his revenge, but I didn't want to lose all my family in one day." She sighed and sat down on the ground. 

"You still chose him." 

"I'm not sorry for that and I never will be." She scooted closer to Rorke and placed her hand on his thigh. 

"Liz will you be able to swim?" asked Logan 

"Yeah, why?" She gave him a confused look, as did Rorke. 

"If I shoot the glass, we'll have a way out. We'll die down here if we don't." He glanced between all 3 of them. They all nodded and stood up. 

Logan grabbed his gun and aimed it at the window, then fired. The glass shattered, letting the water come rushing in. Liz took a deep breath and started to swim up. There was some debris in the way, other than it was a straight shot. The water stung her head wound, making her want to get to the surface faster. She took a deep breath of air when she resurfaced. 

Then Rorke, followed by Logan and Hesh. "You okay?" 

Rorke swam closer to her and checked her over. "I'm fine. Let's head to that beach." 

He nodded and followed her lead. She stood up, and slowly walked on to the beach. Hesh and Logan collapsed against a rock, while Rorke checked her wound. She rang her shirt out and turned to him. 

"That was good thinking kid." said Rorke 

"Thanks. What now?" 

"I need to get Liz back to base, her wound needs to be patched up and we need to see if the stress affected the little ones." He placed his hand on her belly and caressed it with his thumb. 

"Get her checked out. And congratulations." He held his hand out for Rorke to shake, and he obliged. Then he walked over to Liz. 

She hugged him and sighed. "I love you." 

"I love you too baby sis. Don't worry we'll see each other again." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. 

"I know." 

She slowly started to make for the treeline with Rorke beside her. She hoped the radio still worked and they could call in a chopper. She stopped and turned to see them one last time. Logan was on the radio, probably getting a hold of a rescue team. She smiled to herself and started to walk away.


	21. Chapter 21

Liz was in the infirmary at the closest base. She was getting her head wound patched up before they checked on the twins. Rorke was sitting in a chair right next to her. He was lucky and didn't get too injured. But he was quiet, a little too quiet. It made Liz worry. 

"You alright?" She moved her head a little to get a better look at him. He looked lost in thought, but he snapped back to reality when he heard her talk. 

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." He gave her a small smile. She wasn't convinced, and decided it was best to wait until they were alone. 

Once the doctor secured the bandage to her head she gently laid herself down. Her heart began to race, she hoped what they went through didn't affect the twins. Liz turned her head when she felt Rorke take her hand. Then she turned back to the doctor. Her eyes went to the monitor, waiting for the twins to pop up. 

It only took a few seconds before their heart beats filled the room. She smiled to herself and let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in. The doctor moved the wand around her belly, looking at different angles. Liz and Rorke were both mesmerized by their little miracles. 

"So far everything looks good. One of the fetuses however does have a slight irregularity in its heart beat. It's not something to worry about just yet. I do recommend you taking it easy for the next few days. And I'll check on you at the end of the week." He wiped the gel off her stomach and turned the monitor off. 

"Okay, thanks doc." 

With everything checked out, they headed towards the room they were staying in. Rorke was still quiet, she linked their arms together and looked up at him. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. But it faltered quickly after. Liz sighed and kept walking. 

A sigh of relief left her as they entered their room. The first thing she did was change out of her sweat soaked clothes. She knew she probably smelled horrible, but didn't care. When she got the fresh pair of clothes on, she slide under the covers and laid down on the bed. 

 

She noticed Rorke was starting to take off his gear. He discarded it in a nearby chair. Liz could tell whatever that was bothering him was still bothering him. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to pry it out of you?" 

"I almost lost you." He turned to her and she could see the tears in his eyes. 

"But you didn't. Don't dwell on that. I'm alive, our children are alive. Now change into something new and come to bed." 

Rorke nodded and started to change into a new pair of clothes. Once he was done, he got into bed behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. Liz maneuvered herself so she was facing him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. 

"Things are gonna be fine. I'll take it easy for the next few days and then hopefully we can go home." She looked up at him and then gave him a chaste kiss. 

"Okay. We should get some rest, it's been a long day." 

Liz nodded. "Yeah sleep sounds good."

xXx

After that day the war took a turn. The Federations resources were dwindling, so the leader decided to make a temporary treaty with the US. It would give them enough time to fix the oil rig and make another satellite. Liz was happy that they'll be some peace for a few years. But she wasn't too keen on going to the meeting. 

Rorke would be there, but that wasn't the problem. She would have to see the Ghosts, and that meant her brothers'. Liz sighed and pushed her bag to the side so she could sit down. Her head wound was healing fine and everything was fine with the twins.

He noticed her sitting on the bed and went over to her. "You okay?" 

"I don't really want to go. Yeah I'll get to see Logan.....but Hesh." She groaned and fell back on to the bed. 

He turned to his side, propping his head up with his hand and placed the other on her belly. She was now in the second trimester, which meant the high risk for a miscarriage was over. That helped ease both of them. "I know. Just think, we'll get this over with and will have enough time to get everything ready for the twins without worrying about anything." 

"Thank god. I can't wait until we find out the sex of the twins. Cause I am looking forward to shopping." She looked over at him and smiled. 

"My bank account isn't. I don't care what we have, as long as they are happy and healthy. That's all that matters." He leaned down and kissed her. Pulling away after a moment to gaze into her eyes. 

"I hope one of them is a boy. I want the Rorke name to live on. Also how long until we have to be at the chopper?" He looked over his shoulder to glanced at the clock. 

"About 4 hours, why?" He raised a brow and gave her a confused look. 

"Grab the lube." She smirked at him. He got off the bed as fast as he could and went into the night stand to fetch the lube. 

Liz laughed and took off her underwear, discarding it on the floor. She moved up the bed and got on her hands and knees. The mattress dipped under his weight as he moved behind her. She heard the popping of the lid and then a squishy sound. Two fingers entered her, making her softly moan. 

He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her. Twisting his wrist and scissoring his fingers so she could get use to something bigger. His free hand undid his pants and pulled them down far enough to free his aching member. He gave himself a few strokes before pulling his fingers free from her. 

Rorke started to lube himself up, then placed his tip at her entrance. He slowly started to push through the few layers of muscle. Once he was buried inside her, he didn't move until she was use to his size. When she pushed back on him, he knew she was ready. He kept a slow pace, rocking into her with long snaps of his hips. 

Liz moaned and gasped, the rougher he got. She even began to meet his thrust. One of his hands went between her legs and started to rub at her clit. The heat in her core was quickly rising, then her legs started to tremble and she cried out his name. He kept rubbing at her clit as she rode out her orgasm, then he came. Spilling everything he had inside of her.   
He removed his hand from between her legs and grabbed her hips as he rode out his. He mumble something, but the only thing she could make out was her name. After a moment he pulled out and both collapsed onto the bed panting. They spent the rest of the few hours in each others arms. Talking about anything that had to do with the twins. 

Eventually the both had to get dressed and head to the chopper. Liz was excited to see Logan again, maybe they could have a good conversation before they had to leave again. She hoped he would find a way to come visit every now and then. She wanted him to have a good relationship with the twins. 

Rorke secured their bags in the chopper as Liz got in. She waited for him to take his seat next to her. She was seated in front of the leader, he had two feds to each side of him. To her right was another fed and to her left was Rorke. Once he sat down beside her, he intertwined their hands together. With everyone seated, it was time to go.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I may or may have not taken this same concept from my fic 'We're All We've Got'. Just Liz is on the opposite side. I hope you enjoy!

They landed a few hours ago and were now at the building the meeting would take place. It made Liz feel kinda special, being a big part of a group. She wouldn't be a commander if she was still with her family. They were all anxious to get this treaty dealt with and head home, Liz wasn't too thrilled to see Hesh again either. 

Liz and Rorke were heading up a flight of stairs with the leader and the few other feds they took with them. Nearing the top Liz caught sight of Merrick, Hesh and Logan talking near a window. She sighed through her nose, then glanced at Rorke. Merrick saw them first, he juded his chin in their direction. Making Hesh and Logan look. Liz could see Hesh scoff, but Logan had a smile on his face. 

He set his drink down and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. When he pulled back, he looked her over. Eyes momentarily stopping at the small swell on her stomach. "I still can't get over that you're gonna be a mom soon. And how's the wound?" 

"It's healing, that's the good thing. I know, it's still hard to fathom sometimes." She placed a hand on her belly. A small smile gracing her lips. 

"That's good, and why's that?" His face shown a little worry. Then he motioned for her to sit down on a nearby bench. She obliged and sat down. 

"We lost our first. When we found out I was pregnant, we were both so excited. Then almost every conversation was about the baby. Things were fine for about a week.......then it happen." Liz closed her eyes and sighed through her nose. Trying to collect herself. When she did, she opened them and turned back to Logan. 

"I'm so sorry. Is everything alright with the twins?" He glanced from her belly to her face. 

"Twins are perfectly healthy. And I'm officially in the second trimester so the chances of miscarrying again are now out the window." She smiled and leaned back against the bench for more support on her back. 

"That's good. Cause I would love to meet them, if that's okay with you and Rorke." He gave her a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Of course. You are their uncle.......And I want you to be their godfather. If you're up to it that is." Liz chuckled. Logan's the only person she would trust with the kids. And she knew they would be safe and loved with him if anything happened to her and Rorke.   
"Yes! Oh my god yes." Before Liz could say anything more she felt a presence next to her. When she turned to see who it was, she saw it was Hesh. 

"Logan, can I talk to her alone?" Logan glanced from Hesh to Liz. Liz nodded and he got up. Taking his place was Hesh.

"I know this treaty is a bunch of bullshit." He turned to look at her. "But maybe it'll give me time to avenge dad's death." 

Liz saw Hesh glance over to Rorke, then to her. She let out a humorous laugh, then furrowed her brows. "If you do anything that puts my kids in danger, I will not hesitate in ending your pathetic life." 

Liz got up and walked over to Rorke. Leaving Hesh sitting on the bench. She wasn't going to let his comment bother her. He would never win against Rorke, and Liz knew it. He could try over and over, and Rorke would always get the upper hand. 

After a few minutes, it was time for the meeting to start. The leader, Rorke, Liz and a few feds took up one side, while Logan, Merrick, Hesh, Keegan, and the president took the other. Liz glanced over at them, Logan gave her a small smile. In which she returned. Liz knew this meeting could go two ways. It could go perfectly or not. She hoped for the latter. 

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I wanted a treaty?" The leader started..."The Federations resources are dwindling thanks to your men. I know when a battle is lost and I will not put any more of my men in danger." 

"What about the last treaty the Federation agree to? It wasn't long before you broke it." said Merrick 

"That....was a different time. I was a different man. After my father died and I took over, I wanted to make his dreams come true. The Federation ruling the world. I grew, and now we need to think about the future. And the future generations." 

"So you're saying that we should stop fighting and sow for peace because of future generations?" asked the president 

"Precisely. A lot has happened in the past few weeks that opened my eyes. The Ghosts taking out our oil rig and our gunship was some of them. But Liz's pregnancy was the big one. If we don't end the war now her children will be born into a world full of chaos and destruction. The constant worry of wondering if anything will happened to them. That's no way for any parent to live." Liz looked at him intensively. She never knew she was one of the reasons he wanted a change. 

She glanced over to the other side of the table. It looked like they were all contemplating his words. Except Hesh of course. 

"I can agree on that, being a father myself. What's the terms?" asked the president 

"I only have one. No US citizens can go into federation territory and no federation citizens can go in US territory. Since the whole Vegas incident, I know one young man wants vengeance. I won't allow that stress for soon to be two new parents. Do we have a deal?" said the leader

"We have a deal." The president held out his hand and the leader shook it. 

Relief flooded over Liz and she let out the breath she was holding in. With everything sorted out, they could leave the room. She walked out with Rorke and found a bench to sit on. Logan joined them soon after. He sat down next to Liz with a relieved sigh. 

"I can't believe the war just ended. But....I won't be able to see you." Liz could see the sadness in his eyes. She gave him a small smile and gently squeezed his arm.

Liz dug in her pocket until she found what she was looking for. She pulled her hand free and gave Logan a piece of paper. "This is our number. Call whenever you want too. I know it's not the same though." 

"It's better than nothing. At least I'll be able to hear your voice. And I expect a full descriptive details of the twins once they're born." They both chuckled. 

"I think I can deal with that. Once you get settled tell me your address and I'll send you pictures of them." 

"Sounds good to me." 

They spent another few hours together. Then she had to head back to the hotel room. The federation was leaving in the early morning. Liz was snuggled up against Rorke after a very passionate coupling. Her head was on his chest, and her finger was tracing over an old scar he has. 

His hand rested just above her ass and he was perfectly content. The war was over, for now at least. And they could go home and prepare without any distraction. Things might be looking up after all.


	23. Chapter 23

Almost 6 months later......

Love! That was all Rorke felt when he looked down at his boys. All wrapped in a blue blanket. They were finally left alone with little Elliott and Cooper after hours of nurses coming in to check on the boys and Liz. Both of the boys had little wisps of brown hair, but only Elliott had brown eyes while Cooper had pine green ones. Rorke was holding Cooper, and was seated next to Liz on the hospital bed. 

His face softened when he turned to look at her. Her hair was up in a bun, and it looked like a birds nest. In her arms was Elliott, even through her exhausted state she looked down at him with a smile. Rorke leaned over, being mindful of the little one in her arms and kissed her temple. She looked over at him with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. 

He turned his attention back on Cooper, he was so small and fragile. Tears started to blur his vision. His life was never meant to be filled with so much love. He still sometimes believes he doesn't deserve it. Liz glanced over to see the tears in his eyes. She leaned over a little and wiped them with her thumb. 

"How are you feeling?" asked Rorke 

"Sore, but happy. I can't believe they're here." She looked down at Elliott, he was peacefully sleeping in her arms. Her heart has never been filled with so much love before. 

"I know. Those last few months really flew by, now I'm happy they're here. I can't wait until we can bring them home." said Rorke. "Our lives will definitely be more chaotic now." 

"The best chaotic. And I do have to say I'm really happy you didn't pass out during the c-section." Liz chuckled. She wasn't sure how he would be when she went into labor, but he was the saint she needed during that time. 

"That would've been embarrassing and you needed me." Rorke gave her a small smile. He wasn't sure how Liz's labor and delivery would go, and being a worried mess wouldn't have helped her. In the end everything went rather good, and now they have two healthy and happy boys. 

"I wouldn't have let you lived that down." Liz chuckled, then a long yawn came out of her. 

"I'm sure you wouldn't. I think we should all get some sleep, especially you." 

Liz nodded. Rorke got up to put Cooper in his cot. Then went over to get Elliott. Once Rorke had him she slowly went into a lying down position. When she got in a comfortable position, that wasn't on part of her stitches she let out a content sigh. 

Rorke had one of those chairs that pulled out into a bed to sleep on. The hospital beds weren't made for 2 people, especially a guy like Rorke. After he put Elliott in his cot he turned over to see Liz had already fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and walked over to her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her head. 

Then he went and sat down in the chair. He wasn't tired, his emotions were too out of whack for him to sleep at that moment. He looked over at the cots with his two little miracles sleeping in them. They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Liz. A small smile started to form on his lips, his whole life changed when Liz entered it. And for the better. 

Now that the twins were here, he wonders if he could persuade the leader to not break the treaty again. He doesn't want to go back to that life again, he just wants to stay here and raise his kids. He's already in his 50's, he'll die way before Liz does and he doesn't want to miss anything with the boys as they grow. 

12 years ago he was left for dead by someone he would call a friend. Then to be captured and brainwashed. He used his thirst for vengeance to keep him going, never thinking his life would turn out better. Only it did, it turned out way better than he anticipated. And he has Liz to thank for that.


	24. Chapter 24

After 3 days in the hospital Liz and the twins were finally home. She was happy to be finally lying down in her own bed. Recovery was going well, besides the occasional itching around her stitches that would drive her crazy. Now she was perfectly happy lying down in bed, looking at the twins. Rorke was behind her, his arm gently wrapped around her waist. 

Both of them completely enamored with their boys. Nothing could compare to how they felt, and the love they felt. Everything was just beyond perfect. Ever since that miscarriage conceiving was a little difficult, then again Liz never went to see a gynecologist to see if anything was wrong. 

"You know how you were a little skeptical on if we would have a child or not?" asked Liz 

"Yes." 

"I lied when I said I was sure we would have a family someday. I didn't know if we would or not. That miscarriage really did a number on me. Sometimes I would find myself silently praying, guess that prayer was answered." 

Liz slowly sat up, leaning her back against the headboard of their bed. She picked up Cooper and placed him on her chest, Rorke did the same with Elliott. Elliott looked so small on his chest while Cooper looked like a normal size infant on Liz's. Cooper was a little bit smaller than his brother, one twin is always a little smaller. 

"I'm happy it was. Our boys are only 4 days old and I already want more." He glanced over at Liz and smirked. 

"You won't be saying that once these two are mobile. Truthfully baby number 3 has been in the itinerary since I was 7 months pregnant." 

"The terrible twos with two. That should be fun. I don't care though, I'm happy with any trouble parenthood might bring us." 

"Me too." Liz gently cradled Cooper's head then leaned over and gave Rorke a chaste kiss. "I still need to call Logan and tell him. I'll do that in a few days, first we need to get use to doing this on our own. No nurses here to help us now." 

"We got this." 

"I know we do." 

The little coo's from the boys put a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to watch them grow and see the men they become. A part of her wonders if they'll join the military like their parents or if they'll have another calling in life. The one thing she wants for them is to have a happy life, filled with love. 

xXx

Two days have gone by and too say the least, the not sleeping part was catching up to both of them. It was mid afternoon, Liz sent Rorke out to grab something for dinner since she was in no mood to cook. Nor was he. She was in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea while the boys slept soundly in their cot. After she put the tea kettle on the burner she called Logan. While the phone rang she grabbed a cup from the cupboard and set it on the counter. 

"It's about time you called me." 

"Ha ha. I have been a little busy you know. I am taking care of two little humans." 

"They're here? Liz you better tell me everything." 

Liz chuckled and shook her head. "Yes they're here. 6 days old now. Elliott Michael and Cooper James Rorke were born on December 25th." 

"Christmas babies! That's cute, and I like their names as well. How's motherhood?" 

"It's the greatest blessing. I never knew I could love this much. I wish you could meet them." She sighed and turned the burner off before the whistle did, then she poured the water into her cup. 

"I do too. Send me lots and lots of pictures. How's that husband of yours, is he loving fatherhood?" 

"Gabriel's good. And yes he is, he was already talking about baby number 3. How's Hesh?" She took a sip of her tea then walked into the living room to sit on the couch. 

"That's good. Do you want to talk to him? He's here."   
"I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me. The last time we saw each other didn't go very well." 

"I know, he told me. That was months ago, I'll as anyways. Hold on a sec." 

Liz's heart started to race, if he did want to talk with her what would she say. She took another sip then set it on the coffee table. 

"Hey Liz." 

Her face softened when she heard Hesh's voice on the other end. "Hey. I wasn't sure if you would want to talk. I know things haven't been easy between us." 

"Forget about that. I was the one in the wrong, all my life dad always told me to watch over you and Logan. When you went missing it felt like I failed. I spent all my life trying to protect you, then Rorke came along and I got jealous. I'm so sorry for how I acted, I should've just been happy to know that you were alive." 

Tears started to flood her eyes, she quickly wiped them away and let out a shaky breath. "It's okay. It was a lot to take in. About dad I--." 

"You don't need to say anything. I was the one who was blind to everything. I hated Rorke for taking you away from us, and I hated him for trying to kill dad. Then I realized you were right, that it was dad's fault. You and Rorke would be here instead of in Caracas. Things might not be as fucked as they are right now if dad never let Rorke go." 

"We can't dwell on the past. Things happen for a reason." 

"I know. Okay enough of this sorrow crap. So Logan said you were pregnant?" 

"Yup, I was. Just gave birth to twin boys 6 days ago. Elliott and Cooper, Cooper has your eyes." She smiled to herself then looked over at the twins. 

"Twins? Wow, and really?" 

"I was shocked as well when I found out I was having twins. And yeah, he does. I was expecting both to have brown hair and eyes, but that wasn't the case." 

"Genes are a fascinating thing. I'm happy for you two. I should get going Riley needs to go for a walk. I love you Liz." 

"I love you too Hesh." She stared absentmindedly at one of the pillows on the couch. Then she was snapped back to reality when she heard Logan on the other end of the line. 

"That went a lot better than I imagined." 

"Couldn't agree more. I'm just happy things are getting better between us." 

"Me too. He misses you, has since the day you disappeared." 

"I miss you guys too. Maybe something good will happen and we can see each other again." 

"I hope so. I should let you go, you're a lot busier than I am. Just don't forget to call and update me on things. I love you." 

"I won't I won't. And I love you too." 

Liz laughed then hung up the phone. She felt happy, and content. The time off did Hesh a lot of good and now they were mending their relationship. There was a lot of things Liz needed to come to terms with, most she has. The one she didn't until now was that people can change.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had a pretty terrible day when I wrote this. I wasn't suppose to skip this far ahead in the story but oh well I needed some happiness in my life. I hope you enjoy!

Elliott and Cooper were now 13 months old and were keeping Liz and Gabriel on their toes. Parenthood has been nothing more than a blessing to both of them. Watching their sons grown and learn new things everyday was one of the purest things in life. 

Elliott was the wild child of the two while Cooper was more calm. Both of them had curly brown hair that Liz just loved. One of the other things she loved about the boys having curly hair was that she found out that if Gabriel grew out his hair it would be curly. 

As much as she loved having the boys she missed the help she would get from Gabriel during the day. He ended up working security at the main Federation building in Caracas. The leader felt more comfortable if he was there, and he gave him really good hours. A typical 9-5, but still that was a lot of time alone with the twins and now that Liz is 6 months pregnant with their third, she's starting to need him more. 

It was early evening and Liz was seated in her black leather armchair with both boys snuggled up next to her and under a big fuzzy blanket. Gabriel was on his way home with dinner since Liz was too tired to cook. Elliott was holding a toy rhino in his hand while Cooper had his stuffed puppy in his his. 

Liz looked around at the disaster in the living room. Toys everywhere and the Christmas decorations were still up. It was a better sight than before. The apartment use to be plain, they weren't there that often anyways. Now it was covered in toys, stuffed animals and pictures. Her favorite was the family one they had done 2 weeks after the twins were born, it resonated so much for them. 

The door opened seconds later, making Liz sigh in relief. Then she saw him walk into the kitchen to set the pizza down. He smiled when he saw all three of them snuggled together. After he set down the pizza he shrugged off his jacket to hang it up in the closet near the front door. Then he walked into the living room to give Liz a kiss. 

As Gabriel was closing the gap between them Elliott and Cooper pushed their little hands at his chest and yelled 'No!'. Then snuggled up more to Liz. She laughed at the dumbfounded look on his face, then he chuckled and shook his head. He tried again and got the same treatment. And it only made them laugh more. Gabriel calmed himself down a little and tried again to give Liz a kiss.

"No dada." said Elliott sternly 

"Mama." said Cooper as he leaned up to give her a kiss himself which Liz was happy to obliged. 

"Okay I see how it is." He started to walk back into the kitchen. "When my daughter is born, and your little sister we're gonna have tea party's and dress up and you guess aren't invited. Elliott, Cooper we're supposed to have a pact here. But it's fine if you like your mother more. I understand." 

Liz laughed, then turned to the twins. "Go give your dad a hug before he has mid life crisis." 

She set them both down and they ran over to him. He easily picked them both up in his arms and they wrapped their little arms around his neck. Her face softened at the scene before her. Then she got up to help with dinner. She took Elliott to put him in his high chair while Gabriel did the same with Cooper. 

Once the boys were situated, Liz walked back into the kitchen to get their sippy cups and fill it with some juice. Gabriel set out two pieces of pizza to cool for the boys and get theirs ready. After Liz gave the boys their juice she went to get their pizza that Gabriel was already cutting. She leaned against the counter and waited, that's when he took the opportunity to kiss her. 

"I love you! And I'm looking forward to you playing dress up with our daughter. You'll look cute in a tutu." 

"I love you more! I know I will." 

"Now you're just getting cocky. Let's eat." 

Gabriel chuckled while Liz shook her head and they walked over to the kitchen. 

xXx

The twins were both asleep and Liz was snuggled up against Gabriel. She kept replaying what happened earlier and couldn't help but smile. It was cute how jealous they boys got when Gabe tried to kiss her and she wondered if their daughter would be like that with him. 

"Our daughter will be here in 3 months and we still haven't found a new place to live." said Liz

"I know. I don't think moving is a good idea right now, you don't need the stress of moving added on to the stress of the boys. Our daughter can be in here with us for the time being and we can slowly start looking for houses." 

"Sounds good to me. To bad Logan and Hesh couldn't come and help, it would make things easier." 

"Ha it would. I'm still surprised Hesh said all that to you, do you think he meant it?" 

Liz looked up at him for a brief second, then contemplated his words. "I like to think he does. I guess we'll never fully know." 

"Hmm. I know this is silly to say but, thank you for making me a dad." 

"Thank you for making me a mom." 

They both smiled at each other and gazed into each others eyes. Then Gabriel closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

11 Months Later.........

Liz was in the kitchen trying to bake a cake while her 8 month old daughter Sadie was on her hip. For the most part it was easy, until she had to mix it that is. Elliott and Cooper who are now 2 years old were hitting each other with foam swords that Gabriel brought home one day. She tried to keep it together, it wouldn't be good for the children if she snapped. But she couldn't deny how hard it was to take care of 3 kids all under 3 years of age. 

Luckily the twins could occupy each other while she took care of Sadie. The past few months have been a little hectic. The twins were full on in the 'terrible twos' stage and would throw a tantrum almost any change they got. So as bad as it was she let them do what they wanted, unless it would cause them harm. Sadie was in the middle of teething which made sleeping a distant memory for the time being. 

It also didn't help that the past 2 weeks Gabriel had been working late. She knew there was something going on with the leader, but she was too tired to care. Once she put the cake in the oven she set Sadie on the floor with her toys and sat down on the couch. Liz closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples to relieve some stress. A few seconds later she felt a small hand on her knee, she opened her eyes to see Cooper standing in front of her. 

She gave him a small smile. "Hey bud." 

"You okay mommy?" 

She brought him in for a hug and kissed his head. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Go back and play with your brother." 

"Okay. When is daddy coming home?" 

"Should be soon." 

Cooper nodded and went back over to where Elliott was. She looked down to see Sadie army crawling around the living room floor. Liz could tell she was going for one of the boys stuffed dinosaurs that was lying on the floor. She glanced around the house, and noticed how messy it was. Toys, Christmas decorations, and random baby stuff were spread across the house. 

Christmas and the boys' birthday was last week and she has yet to take down the tree and decorations. Maybe once Gabriel has a day off they can get that done. A few months after Sadie was born they moved into a decent size house in the suburbs of Caracas. They knew they needed more space once Liz became pregnant with Sadie. 

And Gabriel not having much of an opinion on what he wanted, Liz got to pick the house. Which of course meant she picked the most expensive, but it had all she wanted for the family. An open floor kitchen, a large living room, and large rooms. It also had a huge yard for the kids to play in. She never thought by the age of 27 she'd have 3 kids. And as hard as it is, she wouldn't change it for the world. 

A few minutes later she heard the front door open, as did the twins. They stopped what they were doing and ran over to it. 

"Daddy!" 

She didn't get up from her seat since she had to keep an eye on Sadie. A smile forming on her lips from hearing the excitement in the boys voices. Liz could still remember what it was like to do that with her own father when he came home from work. The happiness and excitement on seeing him again after hours. 

"There's my little soldiers." 

A low chuckled left her lips as she heard Gabriel call the twins his 'little soldiers'. A few seconds later he walked into the living room with both boys clinging to him like monkeys. He set the boys down and they went back to playing. Turning to Liz he saw Sadie on the ground playing with Elliott's stuffed t-rex. 

"There's my little princess." 

He gave her a quick kiss on top of her head then sat down next to Liz on the couch. She placed her hand on his thigh then leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Before she could move it he placed his hand on top of hers, then curled his fingers around her hand in a firm yet gentle hold. 

"How was work?" 

"The usual. I should be back to my normal 9-5 in a few days. Once the holidays are over." 

"Good! I need the help." 

"You seem to be doing a damn good job from what I can tell." 

Liz sighed and glanced over at the boys. They were playing on their car track that they got. Each with a car in their hand making them drive around the track while making the 'vroom' noises. She knows he means well, but he doesn't know what it's like to be home all day with 3 kids. 

"That's an understatement. I'm on the verge of a damn mental break down." 

Before he could say anything the oven beeped. Making Liz get up from the couch and go to the kitchen. As soon as she opened the oven door the room smelled like chocolate cake. She set both pans on the stove to cool, then shut the door and turned the oven off. 

Liz leaned against the counter, both hands supporting her and she hung her head. She let out a breath then headed back into the living room. When she got back she noticed Gabriel had Sadie in his lap, and she still had the stuffed t-rex in her hands. Liz sat down with a sigh and leaned her head back. Gabriel looked over at her, his face softening. He's never seen her so stressed before and it broke his heart to see her like this. 

"I always thought that when or if I ever had kids I would have some help from my family. I don't get that luxury, you have no idea how hard it is to take of 3 kids all day long." 

"You don't need to remind me how hard it's been for us the past few weeks. I'm fully aware." 

"Are you? I haven't slept in days cause Sadie is teething, the twins are in the terrible two stage and throw a tantrum every chance they get. I'm tired, I'm stressed more than you could imagine and I just want some damn help." 

"Liz why didn't you just say something?" 

"You're never here. Let's just drop it for now, I don't want to fight in front of the kids." 

She got back up to frost the cake. There was no way she would be giving a piece to the boys, she knew they would be too hyped on sugar to sleep. Once it was all frosted she covered it and set it aside for later. 

xXx

All 3 kids were sleeping at the moment and Liz was getting ready for bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for more than 2 hours before Sadie would wake up crying. Gabriel was already in bed waiting for her. He wanted to resolve what happened earlier before the morning. 

"I know we should resolve it, I just don't know how." 

"You getting more time off or less hours would be a start." 

"I can see what I can do." 

"Why does he even need you for security anyways? He has an army at his disposal, it's not fair." 

Tears flooded her eyes, she was now at her breaking point. Between the sleepless nights, the tantrums, Gabriel being gone for most of the day, she just wants some alone time to relax and calm down. And to see her husband for more than a few hours every night. 

"He's starting the war back up. I don't know when but soon." 

"Oh that's just fucking great." She rubbed at her temples and closed her eyes. Letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "This was all a mistake." 

Gabriel was a little taken aback by her words. "You don't mean that, do you?" 

"No. I just don't know what to do. There's only so much I can take." 

"I'll take the next few days off. I never realized how stressed you are and you need a break. Maybe if I was a better husband I would have." 

"Thank you! You're not a bad one, that's for sure." She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and gave him a small smile. "Let's get some sleep." 

"Sounds good to me, but if Sadie wakes up it's your turn." 

They both got comfortable under the cover and Gabriel shut the light off. Leaving both of them in darkness. "Whatever you say dear!" 

A small laugh left Liz's lips. "I love you!" 

Gabriel wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

The smell of pancakes filled the house. 

Liz was coming down the stairs with Sadie in her arms. Gabriel was already downstairs with the twins starting breakfast. She was looking forward to him seeing how chaotic the day will be. And the fact that it was raining out, made the chaos level go up tenfold.

She set Sadie in her high chair with her bottle, then went into the kitchen to help Gabriel. She leaned against the counter watching him cook for a moment. It felt nice to have him home for once, instead of working. 

She glanced over to see the twins watching their morning cartoons with their apple juice in their matching spider-man sippy cups. Everything had to be matching for them, if not they would have a fit. She wondered how long that would go on for before they no longer wanted to be matching. 

"Daddy when is the food ready?" asked Elliott from the couch. 

"Right now bud. Why don't you and your brother take your seat at the table." 

Liz turned to grab two plates from the cupboard- setting them on the table next to Gabriel. He placed a pancake on each one, then she cut them into tiny pieces for the boys. And then added some maple syrup. She looked over to see them both in their seats and walked over with their plates, setting them down in front of them. 

"Here you guys go. Do you need anymore to drink before I start to feed your sister?" She glanced between them, both shaking their heads as they started to eat. "Okay." 

She walked back into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee before getting Sadie some food. She just started teething about a week ago and had one tooth- which still meant she couldn't eat any solid foods. So some smashed peas it was. 

"Hon how many would you like?" 

"Two is good. I probably won't be eating that much right now since I have to feed Sadie."

He set the spatula down and turned to her. "I'll feed her. You eat." 

"It's fine. I'm use to it." 

"Liz. Eat. I can feed her." 

She gave him a small smile and sighed. "Okay. You feed her." 

"Thank you." He picked the spatula backup to flip the pancakes. Then turned back over to her. "Don't feel ashamed for asking for help. We're in this together Liz." 

"I know we're in this together Gabriel." The words came out harshly, making him falter for a second. "Sorry. I'm not ashamed of asking for help, I'm just stuck in a habit of doing things one way." 

"You mean alone?" He sighed and went back to the pancakes and place them on the plate. Liz saw the hurt in his eyes that tugged at her heart. 

"I know you're trying to support our family. Hell you are. And I'm proud of that. I just wished we had help you know? Parenting isn't easy." 

Gabriel handed her her plate with a small smile on his lips. "Why don't we figure something out later when the kids are down for their naps." 

"Sounds good to me." She took the plate from his hand, heading towards the table. 

 

Liz was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket with Sadie asleep on her chest. Gabriel was just coming down the stairs after putting the other two down for a nap. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Liz on the couch with little Sadie sleeping peacefully on her chest. 

He sat down next to them with a sigh. "The twins are finally down for their nap. I swear those two are just like you......hyper." 

"Yeah...well, my hyperness dwindled after the twins were born. They're toddler, they'll be hyper for years to come. Plus they're cute." 

"No argument there! As much as I would like to talk about how cute our kids are......we should really talk about the elephant in the room."

She sighed - scrubbing a hand down her face. "Personally I think it's bullshit that the leader is making you work when he legit brainwashed you. You should be here, with us. Not being a security guard for a guy who has thousands of men at his disposal."

Gabriel's eyes darted to the picture on the wall that had Elliott and Cooper holding a 2 week old Sadie. A small smile tugging at his lips remembering that day. "He's starting the war back up."

He turned his attention on Liz - her mouth was slightly gaping but he could see the anger in her eyes.

"Dammit Gabe. Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?"  
"I didn't want to worry you."

The calmness in his voice was angering her more. But now wasn't the time to start a yelling match and wake the kids - so she took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm gonna worry no matter what. I would rather you just tell me, then put it off until it becomes way bigger than it's supposed to be."

"I didn't want to tell you. Cause I know you'll come with me once this war starts back up.......and truthfully I don't want you too."

Liz scoffed as she stood up to put Sadie down on the love-seat. Then turned back to Gabe with anger contorting her features. "That's not your decision and you know it."

"Yes it is! Things aren't how they use to be, you're a mother now. Your place is here, with them."

She threw her hands up in disbelief. "Don't you dare give me that bullshit. You're their father, that means you should be here too. Don't you think it would be easier to keep your family safe if your family is actually fucking with you?"

He stood up with a huff - pinching the bridge of his nose. "And what if we lose the children while we're out there? I can't live with that. And I sure as hell can't live without you."

"I would rather lose our children like that then wait for Hesh to come barging through those doors. Once the war starts again, he's gonna go back to his same old self. And I can guarantee he'll use our kids as leverage to get to you." 

"Do you really think he would do that? After all this time?" 

"Yes! I knew he was only being nice because of Logan. But once the war gets back up and going, it'll give him an excuse. He'll never accept what I did, and who I married. I'll always be that rebellious little sister who can swindle her way out of anything." She closed her eyes and sighed. Only to open them and look over at Sadie, who was still sleeping away. "It'll just be easier to kill him."

"He's your family, are you sure?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, only for her to shake it off. 

"Just because he's blood doesn't make him family. I don't care what you do."

She looked over at him to see him nod. "Okay. And as much as I don't like the thought of having the children stuck in an encampment in the middle of god knows where......you're right. You all should be with me. At least you'll be protected."

"Good! Besides it would've taken a lot to keep me here anyways." 

"Trust me Liz, I know. God do you have to be so stubborn? That's the one thing I find so annoying about you." 

"Wow. Do you have to be an asshole every time you're wrong?" She shook her head and sat back down on the couch. Surprised to see Sadie was still sound asleep. 

"Could you listen to my side for once? Or is that too difficult for you?" 

"I do listen to your side. Does it ever cross your mind that it might not work out in the end? Or are you too dumb to notice?" She stood up again shaking her head as she walked into the kitchen. "Since you're so unhappy about this whole fucking situation......I'll stay here......with our kids." 

"You know what Liz, do whatever the fuck you want. You do it now anyways." 

"Fine with me. God I can't believe I betrayed my family for you." She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and set it down on the counter before going into the fridge. From the corner of her eye she saw him walking towards her, but paid no mind to him. 

"Go back to them for all I care. Maybe my life will be better off without you.....all of you." 

He walked away after that, leaving Liz standing in the kitchen in disbelief. 

The door slammed seconds later - waking Sadie up from an almost peaceful sleep. She walked over, picking the little one up and gently rocking her back and forth. "Shh. It's okay. You're dad is just being a big ole meanie." 

When she heard a small stampede coming down the stairs she sighed through her nose. Hoping the twins would have slept through it. They came running into the living room where Liz was standing with Sadie in her arms. 

"What was that noise?" They asked in unison. 

"The front door slamming." She saw them quiver their bottom lip, and quickly crouched down in front of them. "It's okay. Your dad is just angry about something. He should be back to his usual self soon." 

"Why is he angry mommy?" Elliott fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he looked at Liz. 

"Your dad and I didn't agree on something. Some things were said between us that made him storm out. But I'm more angry that he woke you guys up." She smiled over at them. Then looked down at Sadie who was sucking away on her hand. "Since I know you guys won't be able to fall back asleep, why don't I get you a snack and you can either play or watch a movie on the couch. Which would it be?" 

The boys looked at each other, then back to her with a big smile plastered on their face.   
"Play!"   
Liz laughed and stood up. "I thought so. I'll be back in a few with your snack." 

She walked into the kitchen with Sadie on her hip. Going into the pantry to grab some cookies and milk for the boys. 

She set the boys cups on the counter so she could grab the milk from the fridge. Once she got the milk she set it on the counter next to the cups. Struggling to open it with one hand. She looked down at Sadie on her hip and chuckled. 

“Opening thing with you on my hip is hard to do.” She kissed the top of her head and went back to opening the milk. 

After a few failed attempts she finally got the cover off and poured it into the boys cups. Then glanced to the lids and back to Sadie. 

“I’m gonna put you in your bouncer so I can get your brothers’ snacks all done.” 

She walked over - placing Sadie in her bouncer before walking back into the kitchen. Twisting on the lids of the boys cups as she glanced into the living room, seeing the twins playing on the floor with some of their toys and Sadie bouncing away. 

A sudden guilt hit her as she thought back on the argument she had with Gabriel. Deep down she knew she overreacted. All he wanted to do was protect his family…...but Liz knows hers. Once this war picks back up Hesh will be on a warpath, and there’s not a doubt in her mind he would use the children to get to Gabe. 

She shook that thought from her head - grabbing the cups and cookies from the counter before walking back into the living room. She set the milk and cookies on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. 

Cooper was the first to make a beeline for his snacks. And quickly shoved a cookie into his mouth. Liz sighed through her nose as she made sure to watch him chew every last bit he had before getting another one. 

She settled down a little when she saw him swallow the food in his mouth and take a drink. Leaning back against the couch she turned to one of the cartoon channels and left it on for the kids. Hoping the boys would get on the couch to watch and fall back asleep. But no such luck. 

The hours ticked by with no signs of Gabriel. Liz couldn’t help but wonder where he went and if he was even coming home. 

All three kids were in bed after a long strenuous day. The boys never fell back asleep so by mid afternoon they were both beyond cranky and tired. So Liz said ‘fuck it’ and made dinner early to put them to bed earlier than usual. And by the grace of god they fell right to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillow. 

Now she was getting herself ready for bed. With how tired she was she was foregoing washing her face and just getting into bed. 

Upon walking out of the bathroom she saw Gabriel coming into their bedroom. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.” 

“I wasn’t planning on being here but since I don’t have a place to crash I had no choice in coming back.” 

He sat down on his side of the bed to take his boots off. Liz scoffed and rolled her eyes as she made way to hers. 

“Are you seriously this pissed about that argument?” She turned to look at him, only to have him ignore her. “Fine don’t say anything.” 

Liz turned away to pull the sheets back to get into bed. But the sound of paper stopped her for a moment. She watched him pushed a piece of paper her way. She hesitated for a few seconds before picking it up. 

Her face contorted in anger and hurt as she read it. “Are you fucking serious Gabriel? Divorce, over that stupid argument?” 

He finally turned to her, his features neutral. Which only made her blood boil more. “I said what I said. I’m tired of dealing with your ‘my way only’ shit. A marriage is supposed to be two people making decisions together. But you clearly don’t know how to work as a team. Shit, the only person you care about is yourself.” 

She crumpled up the divorce paper and threw it at him in a huff. “I wouldn’t have stayed, married and bared you three children if I didn’t care about you. I betrayed my family and country for you. Wanna know why? Because I love you.” 

The tears started to well up in her eyes. She turned away, wiping them with the back of her hand. 

Gabriel’s face faltered at her words. He reached out a hand, but was too late. Liz was already walking out the door. And all he could do was stand and watch.


	28. Chapter 28

Liz could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces. Divorce never crossed her mind, she always picture her and Gabriel married until the day he died. But that wasn’t the case. 

She started to head down the stairs to make a hot cup of tea, and maybe add some alcohol. She wasn’t sure yet. 

“Liz wait.” 

Liz stopped - turning to him the next second with a scowl. “What do you want?” 

“I was wrong for printing that. I just don’t know what to do okay.” His voice cracked as he spoke. Tears welling in his eyes. “Marriage, kids, was never in my plan. When I was captured and brainwashed I thought that was it, I would die out on the field. Then you came into my life. I have never loved someone so much. And knowing I can’t protect you or our kids scares the life out of me.” 

“Pushing us away won’t take that feeling away. Nothing will. We can do everything in our power to try and protect them in the world we live in. Yes, we might fail, and if we do. They’ll die loved. That’s our job Gabe, is to love them.” 

She wiped the tears from her own eyes that were threatening to fall. She looked up at him, seeing the scared look in his eyes made her feel horrible. 

“They’re not suppose to die before us. They’re supposed to live a long happy life.” He let out a shaky breath, sad eyes gazing into her own. ”Can you please come back upstairs?” 

Liz nodded and walked back up, meeting him at the top. “And they still can. A lot of things are out of our control, and the sooner you make peace with that, the less worried you’ll be.” 

They walked back to their room. Liz walked in first - sitting down on the bed with a sigh and scrubbing a hand down her face. Gabe walked in seconds later, closing the door behind him. He stood there awkwardly, hands not knowing what to do with themselves. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I guess I act irrational when I’m scared.” He gave her an apologetic smile and walked over and sat down next to her. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“I know.” She placed her hand on top of his. “I shouldn’t have been pushy, that was uncalled for on my part. It’s just…….you don’t know how much it would kill me to lose you. Especially now.” 

“Communicating isn’t out strong suit.” He chuckled and then looked over at her with a worried look. “What do you mean by ‘especially now’?” 

She looked away from him, eyes staring down at the carpeted floor. Her heart began to race in her chest, a lump in her throat started to form. She took a deep breath and looked over at him. Tears started to blur her vision. She blinked a few times, letting them slide down her cheeks. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Gabriel’s face faltered, eyes darting down to her stomach then back up to her eyes. He saw the uncertainty in them, and the fear. He moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing her to his chest. 

Liz shut her eyes, she didn’t want to cry. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her shaky nerves. 

He kissed the top of her head - taking in the scent of her shampoo. “How long have you known?” 

“A few days.” 

“Now I understand why you were so adamant on us staying together during the war. I’m so sorry.” 

Liz looked up at him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “It’s okay. The thought of me going through this pregnancy and childbirth alone scares me. I don’t care if I have to give birth in a damn encampment, I just want you there. By my side.” 

“And I will be! Maybe I can talk the leader into postponing it for a little while longer. Tell him about our little unplanned miracle and maybe things will work out for a year or more.” His hands came up to cup her cheeks, then leaned down to place a passionate kiss upon her lips. “I love you!” 

“I love you too.” She gazed into his brown eyes, a smile spreading across her lips. “I can’t believe you knocked me up so soon after I gave birth to Sadie.” 

“I do have bad timing with this stuff.” He laughed as his hand came up to rub his neck. “Sorry! 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. But if I end up having another set of twins I’m sterilizing myself.” She laid down on the bed with a sigh. Her hand coming to rest on her stomach. “Or you actually.” 

Gabriel let out a throaty laugh, lying down next to her. His hand came up to rest just below hers, thumb caressing the fabric of her shirt. “It’s not going to be twins. Don’t worry.” 

“....You do realize I’m more susceptible to having twins right?” 

“What do you mean?” He raised a brow as confusion took over his features. 

“Because I had fraternal twins, that means I release more than one egg at a time when I ovulate. So there will always be a chance I will have another set of twins.” 

Liz watched as he contemplated her words. His eyes darting down to her stomach where his hand still rests. “Oh…...I did not know that. I guess we’ll wait and see then.” 

“Clearly.” She chuckled and shook her head. “Honestly I don’t care if we have twins or not. I’m just happy we’re having another baby.” 

She turned on her side - propping her head up with her elbow. 

“Me too! Do you think it’s a boy or girl?” 

“I kinda hope it’s a girl to make it even but. I wouldn’t mind another boy.” 

“I hope it’s a girl. The world already has two mini me’s, it doesn’t need another.” 

“Maybe it does.” She let out a big yawn, which made him yawn as well. “I think we should go to bed. I’m tired. Also you woke up the twins when you slammed the door earlier and they never went back to sleep.” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened as hers narrowed. He knew he fucked up by doing that. “Shit I really fucked up today didn’t I?” 

“Yes, yes you did.” 

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” He leaned over placing a firm kiss upon her lips. “Now let’s go to bed.” 

Liz sat up - moving up the bed until she was at the headboard, and got under the covers. She waited for Gabe to change out of his clothes and get into bed with her. As soon as he did, she snuggled up next to him before he could even get comfy. 

“Can I at least get comfortable first?” He looked down at Liz who had her head resting on his chest. He only just got into bed and his head wasn’t even on the pillow yet. She sighed and moved back a little to let him adjust himself. “Okay, I’m good.” 

She return to her original position with a content sigh. Then she was out like a light.


End file.
